Stuck in the middle of nowhere
by Shakespare
Summary: Suite de 'The End of Red John'. POV Lisbon. Jane quitte partiellement l'équipe et demande l'aide de Lisbon, un dimanche, à propos d'une affaire. Exténuée, Teresa ne se doute pas de la nature de cette aide. Ac Jane, au milieu de nulle part.
1. Jane and his unexpected call

_Hey!_

_C'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi ressemblera toute l'histoire. Toutes vos suggestions et vos remarques sont les bienvenues!_

_Bonne lecture à vous!  
_

_Dine._

* * *

**Stuck in the middle of nowhere**

Jane avait enfin accepté l'offre d'emploi du FBI. Il n'allait pas nous quitter définitivement, il garderait un poste de consultant au CBI: mais un consultant à mi-temps, en quelque sorte. Bien moins impliqué dans le travail d'équipe.

Je ne lui en voulais pas en ce qui concernait John le Rouge, il avait fait semblant de se foutre de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, même s'il l'avait laissé m'étouffer pendant de longues minutes...et même s'il avait mis un temps fou pour venir mettre fin à d'interminables tortures…et même s'il avait fait passer son besoin de vengeance bien avant sa propre sécurité, l'imbécile ! …D'accord, j'avoue lui en vouloir un peu …

Mais je l'avais soutenu, l'empêchant de ressasser des évènements sombres et traumatisants. Je l'avais aidé, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, ou d'une mauvaise façon. Pendant des semaines, j'essayais de m'expliquer clairement ma conduite: après tout, j'avais failli y passer et...l'alcool avait accéléré les choses.

Je trouvais sa décision raisonnable. J'avais vraiment besoin de ne plus le voir si souvent. La paix, le calme et le sérieux étaient enfin revenus dans nos locaux et je me trouvais finalement heureuse de retrouver ma "toute-puissance". Bien que sa clairvoyance et son esprit de déduction remarquables manquaient parfois à l'équipe, j'avais visiblement beaucoup appris de lui et je savais désormais détecter la plupart des mensonges dans les regards et les attitudes. Nous reprenions cependant nos anciennes habitudes, dans les règles et avec le plus grand professionnalisme. Je goûtais enfin au plaisir de ne plus devoir me justifier pour Jane devant Hightower et risquer de perdre mon job à cause de lui.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il revenait, il nous permettait d'avancer plus vite et de trouver la vérité à l'état pur. Il avait gardé son sourire charmeur mais ses cheveux avaient progressivement perdu de leur éclat blond et ses yeux en amande étaient cernés, par le décalage horaire, changeant sans cesse de territoire d'action, et la tonne de travail qu'on lui fournissait là-bas. Il aimait retrouver son canapé mais ne regardait plus la tâche de George Clooney au plafond, se contentant de s'assoupir et de chercher les réponses. Il avait cependant conservé son ironie, son goût pour les taquineries, pour les observations dérangeantes et toute l'attitude d'un génie excentrique. Je l'observais souvent mais ne m'approchais de lui qu'en présence de Cho, Rigsby ou Van Pelt. J'avais trop peur de ses sarcasmes et de ses taquineries. Il sentait le froid entre nous et c'était après tout dans mes intentions de lui faire savoir que j'avais pris des résolutions et que je comptais m'y tenir.

Il me lançait tout de même quelques piques et, dans les rares moments où nous nous retrouvions seuls, je priais pour qu'il ait la décence de ne pas parler du passé, qu'il ait pitié de moi. A chacun de ses départs, je me sentais libérée et buvais - bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait, je le savais mais même si je craignais de ressembler à son père, j'en avais besoin -, me félicitant de ne pas avoir flanché.

Lorsqu'un jour, lendemain de son départ, il m'appela pour me demander de l'aide sur une affaire, je lui fis remarquer que je n'étais franchement pas disposée à lui rendre service et que même si j'en avais envie, je ne lui serais d'aucun secours, lui signalant ma gueule de bois.

« Je ne savais pas que mes départs vous affectaient autant. Sachez que j'ai autant de peine que vous à vous quitter, chère Teresa. » s'exclama-t-il rieur.

Irritée par ce ton et ce rire, je répliquais avec toute la véhémence que je trouvais encore en moi :

« Si j'avais à fêter quoique soit en ce qui vous concerne, je choisirais vos départs, sachez-le, cher Patrick. Mon état n'a rien à voir avec vous, navrée de vous décevoir. Laissez-moi décuver en paix et cherchez vous quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ignorant ma nonchalance ou se gardant bizarrement de m'exaspérer un peu plus, il me répondit qu'il se trouvait dans une ville du Nevada et que j'étais la plus proche en plus d'être la seule disponible.

« Qui vous dit que je suis vraiment disponible ? » répliquais-je malgré mon absence désespérante d'activités extra-professionnelles et de vie privée.

« Mon petit doigt ? S'il vous plaît. J'ai vraiment envie de me tirer de là, il fait chaud et je commence à regretter les longues journées à rien faire au CBI… »

J'avais bien vu ses cernes, qui s'accentuaient au fil des semaines, je sentais la fatigue dans sa voix et je me rendais compte que j'avais étais injuste. J'acceptais finalement, lui demandant de m'envoyer les coordonnées exactes par e-mail, comptant m'aider du GPS et de me jurer que notre séjour ne durerait pas plus d'un jour. Il me l'affirma – et ce, malgré mon manque évident de confiance en ses promesses, chose que j'avais apprise à mes fins durant notre collaboration – et me remercia chaleureusement.

Je dus abréger notre conversation pour pouvoir préparer mon sac et partir à temps de façon à pouvoir rentrer à Sacramento dans un délai convenable. Je prévoyais quelques affaires de rechange, en cas de prolongation de notre séjour – ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné -, priant tout de même pour que cela n'arrive pas.


	2. Jane and his great idea

_Hey!_

_J'ai quelques bons échos pour la première partie alors me voilà décidée à continuer l'histoire complexe, ambiguë et torturée. Du Jisbon still, pas d'inquiétude! C-;  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Une fois écoulées les quelques quatre heures de route qui me séparaient de Hawthorne, je me rendais enfin compte des erreurs dans les choix que j'avais fait ces derniers temps.

_Première erreur_: avoir choisi de remettre à plus tard la réparation de l'air climatisé du SUV Résultat: j'avais du supporter l'odeur de ma propre transpiration et boire au moins le triple des recommandations journalières du ministère de la Santé, m'étonnant de la rapidité d'évaporation de l'eau de mon corps...

_Deuxième erreur_: ne pas avoir vérifié la jauge d'essence du SUV pour faire le plein avant de partir. Cela m'aurait sûrement épargné une heure d'attente devant la seule et unique pompe défectueuse d'une station de service douteuse et les cloques que j'avais à présent sur les mains à force de serrer mon arme pour combler mon besoin de réconfort et calmer mes peurs. Déformation professionnelle: j'ai tendance à voir des criminels partout.

_Dernière erreur et non des moindres_: m'être laissée embarquée dans cette aventure!

Cette ville était paradisiaque! Mais pour des retraités, pas pour moi. J'étais bien loin de l'animation, de l'action et du semblant de vie privée que l'on pouvait espérer – cette vie privée que Patrick Jane se mettait en joie d'exposer depuis son arrivée - dans une ville comme Sacramento. La chaleur ne m'avait jamais dérangée. Mais, en sortant du SUV, osant espérer de l'air frais – comme le suggérait le thermomètre du tout-terrain ( environ 34°C à l'extérieur), je réalisais l'état pitoyable de mon véhicule, recevant une immense vague de chaleur digne d'un sauna!

Je devais être en piteux état car, quand je réussis à atteindre l'accueil du motel de Jane, considérant presque chaque pas comme le dernier tellement l'air était lourd, celui-ci afficha un sourire ironique.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Jane! Il fait combien ici? C'est étouffant. Et l'état de la route? Vous n'alliez bien sûr pas m'en parler, n'est-ce pas? » lui lançais-je d'un air accusateur, comme si Jane était le seul et l'unique responsable du tas de problèmes que j'avais pu rencontrer sur mon chemin...

« Il doit faire 43°C, j'avoue qu'il fait un peu chaud pour la saison, mais Lisbon, ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état! »

Il avait l'air conciliant. Pourtant, ma rancœur, injustifiée ou non, ne passait pas:

« Vous rigolez? On est à peine en juillet et on crève de chaud. En plus, je ne vois pas quelle affaire peut être traitée ici. Cet endroit est tout bonnement une ville-fantôme Jane! J'en ai déjà marre. »

« Allons Lisbon, calmez-vous. Montez dans ma chambre – numéro 36 – et prenez une douche. Retrouvez-moi dans vingt minutes dans le salon là-bas, je vous commanderai de la limonade. A moins que vous ne vouliez du café? »

« Du café? C'est ça, oui!...Va pour la limonade. Vous me ferez un résumé de l'affaire pour laquelle vous aviez tant besoin d'aide après ma douche! »

« Oui, chef! »

La douche me fit un effet bénéfique, surtout sur la température de mon corps. Mais, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, je suais à nouveau. Ma mauvaise humeur s'était pourtant évanouie et je rejoins Jane avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci pour la douche. Je me suis permise de poser mes affaires dans la chambre... Cette ville est louche et le SUV n'est plus très fonctionnel, ça sera plus sûr... Bon, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici...ah oui, j'oubliais! Juste une chose: je suis **désolée** de m'être emportée tout à l'heure, mais j'ai horreur des surprises, encore plus des mauvaises! »

« Pas de problème, je commence à vous connaître, Lisbon! »

J'ignorais son clin d'œil mais des frissons me parcoururent soudain le...reprends-toi!

« Bon, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez en qui consiste l'aide que vous avez tant réclamée. »

« C'est-à-dire... »

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ou je vous étrangle franchement! »

« J'**ai** besoin de vous! C'est juste que...vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce que je m'apprête à vous demander... »

« Au point où j'en suis...Allez-y, dites-moi tout! »

Il me raconta toute l'histoire. Une sordide affaire de succession qui avait entraîné le meurtre du patriarche d'une famille à tendance incestueuse.

La victime, Mr Walker, avait épousé une première femme avec qui il avait eu quatre enfants qui avaient, à leur tour, engendré six petits-enfants. Puis il avait partagé la deuxième partie de sa vie avec une de ses cousines, dont l'union avait produit quatre enfants illégitimes, dont deux étaient morts dans des circonstances indéterminées.

Une fortune, réputée dans tout l'état du Nevada, était en jeu et le, ou les meurtriers, ne devaient en aucun cas profiter de l'héritage, il en allait de la réputation de la famille toute entière. Le FBI avait donc employé Jane pour qu'il mette en pratique ses talents **exceptionnels** dans la mise en lumière des récents évènements. Malgré la difficulté de l'affaire et de la haine que Jane portait à des gens aussi superficiels et arrogants que les Walker, il avait déjà son idée quant à l'identité des tueurs, descendants directs de la victime.

Vint le moment où il dut m'annoncer en quoi je pouvais l'aider. Je perçus alors une certaine hésitation et une contenance que, jusqu'alors, je ne lui connaissais pas.

« J'aimerais que vous...parveniez à vous faire passer pour...ma...compagne et que vous séduisiez Hector Walker, le plus vulnérable des trois meurtriers, car persuadé d'être un véritable Dom Juan auprès des femmes de votre style, mais surtout auprès des femmes mariées. »

Je tentais de garder mon calme malgré la situation critique dans laquelle je me trouvais et récapitulais avec un sourire narquois et un regard chargé de haine:

« Je ne sers donc qu'à appâter un des meurtriers en vous embrassant à pleine bouche devant lui, c'est bien ça? »

« Euh...si vous le voyez comme ça...ooui, c'est à peu près ça. Je pense que vous êtes assez maligne et habile pour lui soutirer quelques aveux en le séduisant. »

Je baissais la tête, essayant de contrôler mes émotions face à la somme d'informations inquiétantes que Jane continuait à me fournir...

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de pouvoir gérer tout ça? Vous avez conscience de l'effort surhumain qu'il m'a fallu faire pour gérer la situation embarrassante d'il y a un mois? »

« Je...Je suis désolé...Mais s'il vous plait, Lisbon, je suis certain que vous en êtes capable! »

Je décidais – et peut-être était-ce un choix déterminant, mais il n'en avait alors pas l'air – de faire totale abstraction et de faire profiter Jane d'un de mes rares moments d'abnégation, pour une fois. J'acceptais donc, en fixant des limites de décence entre nous et en lui demandant des précisions sur la façon de procéder avec Hector Walker.


	3. Jane and his risky plan

_Hey!_

_Désolée d'avoir mis du temps mais voici la suite. Lisbon s'emporte un peu mais ce n'est que pour la rendre + humaine et + accessible. C=_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_Dine._

_

* * *

_

La famille Walker était tellement réputée dans la région que le lac au nord de la ville portait son nom. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde racontait dans les environs, me rapporta Jane. Je n'y croyais pas trop, Walker étant, après tout, un nom très répandu dans le pays. Les gens de la région devaient sans cesse fantasmer et élucubrer sur la richesse de la famille Walker.

Je savais que Jane détestait par habitude les gens riches et imbus d'eux-mêmes et avait toujours eu du mal à les respecter : il avait tendance à leur faire comprendre son dédain dans ses discours, comme s'il pouvait toujours tout se permettre. La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants. Eh bien, Jane avait sans doute le syndrome de Peter Pan.

Oui, j'admettais que ces personnes ne me plaisaient pas non plus. Jane avait, encore et toujours, raison à propos de celles-ci. Je ne lui dirais cependant jamais car il le prendrait pour un encouragement et il continuerait à agir de façon infantile. Et je serais, encore et toujours, la responsable des différentes plaintes que le CBI pourrait recevoir à cause de lui.

Il me fit donc comprendre à quel point son avis sur les familles telles que celle des Walker n'avait pas changé en me détaillant le comportement de certains de ses membres.

Le sujet de toutes mes réticences fût vite mis sur le tapis :

_Jane : _- Hector Walker. Homme à femmes mais célibataire. Prend ses désirs pour la réalité. Et la plupart du temps, grâce à l'argent ou la renommée, ses désirs deviennent réalité… Il a 35 ans cette année et ne songe pas du tout à s'assagir et à s'installer. Son père le lui reprochait et a fini par le menacer de le déshériter. Son amour pour l'argent a pris le dessus et il a finalement décidé d'assurer ses arrières en assassinant son père. Belle récompense pour une vie de dévotion à ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Les joies de la paternité, mêlées à un matérialisme excessif, à l'état pur !

Je me laissais alors aller, dissertant, exposant mes sentiments à Jane, comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant :

_Lisbon :_ - C'est vraiment triste... Les meurtres accidentels, eux, me font mal au cœur: parce qu'au fond, on ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune intention d'ôter la vie; ça pourrait nous arriver un jour, malgré toutes les précautions que l'on peut prendre. Dire que des vies entières sont gâchées parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible, dont on est pas forcément responsable ! Parfois je pense qu'un simple séjour dans un centre psychologique et un suivi seraient suffisants…_[Mes yeux se perdaient progressivement dans le vide, je laissais place au silence, puis repris devant le regard intrigué de Jane] _Mais assassiner de sang-froid un être humain, qui plus est, pour un motif aussi commun et impersonnel que l'argent, me révulse et me dégoûte !…

_Jane : _- Vous avez raison d'adopter un tel état d'esprit, c'est ce qu'il faut, Lisbon ! Pour en revenir à notre affaire – loin de moi l'envie de vous interrompre dans vos…

_Lisbon : _-…inepties ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend…

_Jane : _- J'allais dire « raisonnements emplis de passion et d'humanité » mais si vous préférez « inepties »…

_Lisbon : _-…non ! Vous avez raison ! A quoi bon cacher ce que l'on ressent face à ces choses lorsqu'on est ensemble ?… Excusez-moi. Allez-y, continuez.

Je me sentais étrangement désireuse de m'exprimer librement, de parler à Jane comme je l'aurais fait avec un psy. Et encore ! Même avec la tonne de psychologues que j'avais pu rencontrer pendant près de vingt ans, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi à l'aise ! A croire que m'éloigner du cadre professionnel profitait à mon bien-être…ou peut-être était-ce le manque de café qui réduisait ma carapace, autrefois si étanche, à néant…Avant que je ne puisse choisir laquelle de mes hypothèses était la plus logique, Jane enchaîna :

_Jane : _- Donc, Hector Walker se croît tout puissant et irrésistible auprès des femmes.. eh bien, nous allons utiliser ce qu'il croît être son point fort afin de lui faire comprendre son erreur et de lui faire avouer sa responsabilité, ainsi que celle de son frère et de leur...demie-sœur, dans la mort de leur père !

_Lisbon : _- Vous pensez réellement que je suis capable de le séduire et de le lui faire avouer ? Je pense que vous me surestimez…

_Jane : _- Allons, cessez cette soudaine auto-flagellation et laissez-moi continuer.

_Lisbon : _- Pardon, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me représenter la scène...

_Jane : _- Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que ce sera Hector Walker qui vous séduira. Vous n'aurez qu'à appliquer les conseils que je vous aurais donnés au préalable et à vous laisser aller. Il est tellement orgueilleux qu'il pensera quasiment avoir une femme mariée dans son lit alors qu'il vous aura vous, agent ultra-douée du CBI _[je rougis en baissant la tête pour faire mine de ramasser quelque chose]_ lui soutirant des aveux de façon naturelle – je vous guiderai également sur la marche à suivre - avant qu'il n'envisage de…passer aux choses sérieuses.

_Lisbon : _- Très bien, alors, si je comprends bien : je dois une : me faire passer pour votre épouse dévouée et folle amoureuse, et deux : me faire allumer par un meurtrier - risquant de me faire violer au passage - et lui soutirer des informations capitales, un mouchard glissé dans…mes sous-vêtements, on va dire! C'est bien ça?

J'y étais allée un peu fort, il fallait l'avouer.

_Jane : - _Lisbon, je suis désolé de vous faire endurer ça mais…je ne trouvais pas de voie plus simple, les autres coupables étant difficiles…

_Lisbon : - _… les autres** suspects**, Jane ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et même si vos intuitions se sont souvent révélées exactes. La présomption d'innocence doit être respectée et je pourrais facilement vous arrêter pour diffamation, vous savez ?

Je passais mes nerfs sur lui et même si j'en avais honte, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

Jane : - Je vous en prie, Lisbon, laissez-moi finir avant de me menacer! Je sais que vous avez du mal avec les couvertures, surtout lorsqu'elles impliquent un rapprochement…je sais que vous détestez la séduction et que vous n'aimez pas jouer le jeu dans ces conditions mais, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi. Je vous revaudrai ça, promis !

Son histoire de « rapprochement », voilà ce que j'avais du mal à encaisser. Et puis, de quel droit osait-il critiquer mes aptitudes et exposer mes difficultés avec les…activités extra-professionnelles de façon aussi désinvolte? Je me mettais encore une fois en danger pour un de ses plans branlants qui ne me paraissait pas sans failles, loin de là: en fait, il me faisait plutôt penser à un morceau de gruyère! Ma confiance en ses capacités avait des limites : surtout lorsqu'il me demandait de sortir avec un meurtrier…

Je lui lançais un regard noir, chargé de rancœur, mais finalement, je lui donnais raison.

_Jane : -_ Merci, Lisbon…

_Lisbon : - _C'est loin d'être un plaisir pour moi, je vous l'avoue. Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie et vous pourrez sûrement être amené à le refaire alors, je vous dois bien ça.

Il me mena alors à sa voiture, de façon à ce qu'il me présente à la famille Walker dans les plus brefs délais. J'allais donc être sa femme. Non, seulement jouer – et sûrement pas pour un seul jour - le rôle de sa femme. « Le rôle d'une morte, me disais-je. Non, pas de pensées morbides. C'est déjà assez dur…».


	4. Jane and his muslin dress

Nous fîmes un arrêt shopping, Jane n'étant bien entendu pas convaincu que mes vêtements sobres et professionnels feraient l'affaire, ayant déjà parlé de son épouse en des termes qui la qualifiaient de douce et naturelle. Aux antipodes de mon propre caractère. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de servir d'objet, me disant que mon rôle n'en était pas un, que Jane me faisait inconsciemment le portrait de sa défunte femme et je trouvais ça malsain. Mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer de peur de réveiller en lui des souvenirs trop douloureux, le déconcentrant et nous empêchant de rendre cette couverture crédible.

Je devrai donc contrôler mes pulsions de rage, quoiqu'il se passe, et me faire aussi charmante que possible. Pas facile, surtout pour moi. Et la preuve en est que, lorsque Jane me présenta une robe en mousseline aussi fleurie que le jardin de ma voisine, je ne pus réprimer mon envie de protester :

_Lisbon : _- Mais vous avez perdu les pédales ? Vous me voyez vraiment dans ce bout de tissu aussi léger qu'une feuille de papier ?

_Jane : _- Lisbon, soyez g-e-n-t-i-l-l-e avec moi : c'est un rôle de douceur et de fragilité que vous devez jouer, pas celui de la protestation continuelle et de la réprimande que vous connaissez si bien.

_Lisbon : _- Autant dire la femme soumise qui n'a rien à redire à la santé mentale de son mari, pourtant inquiétante !

_Jane : _- Ne m'emmenez pas sur un terrain aussi glissant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment! Calmez-vous, et dîtes vous que vous n'êtes plus à Sacramento, que personne ne vous connaît ici, qu'il fait extrêmement chaud et que la mousseline vous sera donc d'un grand secours…et puis, ce n'est que l'histoire d'un jour! J'ai besoin de vous : j'ai besoin que vous soyez convaincante dans votre rôle.

_Lisbon : _- Un jour ? Vous rigolez ? On est pas sortis de l'auberge ! ... Bon. Donnez-moi cette horreur!

_Jane : _- Mais elle est très jolie, je trouv…

Mais j'avais déjà disparu dans la cabine. Et, deux minutes plus tard, je ressortais avec un grand sourire niais, me voulant théâtralement grotesque. Pourtant, Jane semblait bluffé. J'avais évité tout contact visuel avec mon reflet dans le miroir mais en voyant Jane, je me dis que ça ne devait pas être si mal que ça...

_Jane : _- Vous êtes…

_Lisbon : _- Oh pitié, Jane ! On avait dit: pas avant d'être chez les Walker.

_Jane : _- Non, je le pense vraiment, vous être vraiment à votre avanta…

Je détestais qu'il me fasse des compliments – comme lui, lorsque les familles des victimes lorsqu'elles voulaient le remercier, je fuyais – et surtout dans cette situation plus que particulière...

_Lisbon : _- C'est ça, oui ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Maintenant, payez – vous la ramènerez à la fin de la mission, qui selon moi n'est pas prête de se terminer à l'allure où on va – et, pendant que vous y êtes, aidez-moi à enlever ces étiquettes qui me grattent le dos !

_Jane : _- Bon…mais promettez-moi de garder la robe !

Lisbon : - Pas question que je la reporte.

_Jane : _- Tant pis ! Mais je la garderais pour vous faire chanter !

_Lisbon : _- Vous n'aurez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancerez, elle ne m'a jamais appartenu !

_Jane : _- Mouais... oh, et puis zut !

Il sortit soudain son portable et prit une photo de moi, je n'eus même pas le temps de me couvrir le décolleté...

_Lisbon : _- Donnez-moi ce téléphone !

_Jane : _- Vous n'avez pas de mandat ! Et puis, de toute façon, vous n'êtes plus flic. Vous êtes simplement Mme Jane, femme charmante et attentionnée envers son mari, en l'occurrence : moi !

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça : ce détail me troubla plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Cependant, j'étais soulagée de ne plus être l'objet de ses compliments et d'avoir retrouvée notre incessante "guerre des mots". Je concluais, ignorant sa définition affligeante et sexiste du rôle que j'allais malheureusement devoir endosser dans quelques minutes.

_Lisbon : - _Je l'aurai avant que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit avec, de toute façon.

Mais, à peine eus-je fini ma phrase qu'il me montra l'accusé de réception d'un message, puis le message – une pièce jointe, bien sûr : LA photo – envoyé à Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt avec pour seule explication : « un dimanche dans le Nevada, Lisbon et moi prenons du bon temps, à plus tard ! »

_Lisbon : _- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous étriper !

_Jane : _- Peut-être le fait que vous luttiez depuis des années contre ce genre d'actes violents, justement !

_Lisbon : _- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

_Jane : _- D'accord, mais ne faites pas rater tout mon plan parce que vous m'en voulez. Je vous assure que cette robe vous va à rav…

_Lisbon : _- En route, avant que je ne change d'avis ! Et pas un mot de plus ou je fous ma vie en l'air pour vous faire passer ce sourire de satisfaction, une bonne fois pour toutes !

_Jane : _- Pas d'énervement ! Ça gâcherait votre teint de rose, mon amour !

_Lisbon : _- Arrêtez, je vous dis ! Pas avant d'être arrivés à destination ! Et n'en profitez pas pour en rajouter là-bas, surtout : ça pourrait faire capoter la mission, ça serait bien dommage !

Nous remontèrent en voiture, moi plus difficilement, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas abîmer la précieuse mousseline que Jane avait visiblement choisi pour me faire mourir de honte ! … Même à Rigsby et Cho ! Quel idiot ! En plus, cette robe me démangeait au plus au point ! Il le faisait exprès, c'était sûr. Il aimait me faire enrager, surtout dans les moments où je devais avant tout garder mon calme…c'était évident qu'il en avait fait une vocation, ce prétentieux en costume trois pièces !

_Jane : _- Allons, pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour ma partie, je saurais très bien persuader les Walker de mon amour pour vous…

La situation devenait vraiment trop ambiguë pour moi…

_Jane : …_chère Teresa Jane, élue de mon cœur et étoile de mes nuits !

_Lisbon : _- Vous allez vous taire oui ?

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la résidence des Walker se fit donc en silence. Je me concentrais, me préparant à devoir jouer un rôle des plus embarrassants et supporter toutes les remarques de Jane sans éveiller les soupçons sur la nature de nos relations.

Mariés ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres faiblesses à exploiter chez les autres suspects – car il fallait bien préciser qu'ils étaient de simples suspects, et ce, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! A mon avis, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'y intéresser plus que ça, voyant ici une occasion de m'enfoncer la tête sous l'eau, de me forcer à m'abaisser à écouter ses stupidités tout en faisant mine d'être à ses pieds ! Il jubilait et trépignait d'impatience, j'en était sûre. Je croyais d'ailleurs déceler des marques d'impatience et de contentement sur son visage. Il avait toujours tiré parti des situations pour faire de moi son esclave. J'avais toujours pris sur moi, subissant les répercussions de ses manières peu orthodoxes d'obtenir la vérité, et je me retrouvais ainsi dans la pire situation possible !

Je détestais me faire marcher dessus, Jane le savait. Pourtant, il avait trouvé drôle de jouer le dominant, pour une fois. Il n'allait pas être déçu !

J'allais jouer mon rôle de femme. Personne n'aurait de doute sur mes sentiments, ça c'est sûr ! mais j'allais le faire…comment dire ?… à ma façon …


	5. Jane's pride  Lisbon strikes back

_Hey!_

_Merci pour vos encouragements et navrée de vous faire attendre en détaillant autant mais j'aime bien profiter de cette occasion pour que Lisbon montre à Jane qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire même s'il la mène dans un univers où elle est censée être différente et prendre à peu près la place d'un meuble, ne servant qu'à la séduction...enfin bref! ^^'  
_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que je compte bien continuer! ^^  
_

* * *

« Dîtes-moi, Lisbon, vous avez dit que vous alliez poser vos affaires dans ma chambre, ce matin. Mais quelles affaires, au juste ? »

Je le regardais un moment puis répondais, comme une évidence :

« Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que nous n'aurons pas le temps d'obtenir les aveux de Hector Walker, de les transmettre à l'équipe du FBI en charge de l'affaire et de rentrer à Sacramento avant ce soir ! Ce sont des affaires de rechange, évidemment. Et j'espère que vous serez assez gentleman pour prendre le lit d'appoint en rentrant ! Il n'y a aucune clé restante derrière le comptoir et je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de chercher un autre hôtel…»

Il me regardait de cette façon bien à lui, signifiant que j'avais raison. Ça arrivait bien plus souvent qu'on ne pourrait le penser, surtout dans ses moments d'affabulation, ces instants où je devais le ramener à la réalité. Parfois, son absence, ses dérapages me faisaient peur. Je me demandais où son esprit se trouvait, s'il se replongeait dans l'enfer de son passé... Je faisais tout pour qu'il ne se sente ni observé, ni analysé – il se braquait quand il le remarquait – mais je me souciais tous les jours de son attitude, de ce besoin de vengeance, cette chasse qu'il ne le faisait pas avancer, mais au contraire, reculer.

Nous venions d'arriver devant cette étrange et immense demeure qu'était celle des Walker. Une sorte de manoir victorien qui pourrait conserver un certain charme s'il avait été simplement bien entretenu. Mais quelqu'un d'idiot avait décidé de rénover la moitié du bâtiment de façon à ce que celui-ci ressemble à une mocheté ambulante. C'est ce que j'en pensais, mais bien sûr, tout le monde ne le voyait pas comme ça.

Pour certains – notamment la quasi-totalité des habitants d'Hawthorne et des environs - , cette horreur devait être une merveille. Ils devaient en être fiers, se dire que c'était ça, le futur. J'aurais bien aimé remonter dans le temps, quitte à me priver du SUV – qui ne plaisait plus tant que ça, d'ailleurs, après les récents évènements –, de mon téléphone et de mon appartement – le seul espace personnel que j'avais encore depuis l'arrivée de Jane qui, contre toute attente, respectait mon besoin de paix lorsque j'y étais -, si c'est à ça que devaient ressembler la plupart des bâtiment dans le futur !…

Je savais que Jane ne l'aimait pas non plus : il l'observait dans les moindres détails, des fenêtres antiques aux gouttières métalliques brillantes sous le soleil écrasant du Nevada, des évacuations des conduits d'aération aux cheminées de briques qui semblaient s'élever plus haut que n'importe quel bâtiment de l'Etat – et qui ne servaient sûrement à rien, aux vues de la température ambiante, qui ne cessait d'augmenter. La mousseline avait pour seul mérite de me permettre d'y survivre, mais jamais je ne remercierai Jane pour ce choix.

Même si je savais qu'il avait raison – comme toujours d'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait les détails futiles en général -, je lui en voulais toujours de la situation compromettante dans laquelle il m'avait mise auprès de mon équipe. Comment avait-il osé envoyer cette photo ?

Mais je dus mettre ma rage de côté, encore une fois.. La portière de la vieille voiture de Jane s'ouvrit soudain et je fus aidée à descendre par un majordome des plus aimables.

« Heureux de vous compter parmi nos invités, Madame Jane. Permettez-moi de vous complimenter sur votre magnifique all… »

_Lisbon : _- …Je vous remercie, Monsieur…c'est un cadeau de mon mari. Il sait combien j'aime ce genre de robes, surtout lorsqu'il fait si chaud. Il est tellement attentif et prévoyant !

_Majordome : _- Je n'en doute pas, madame. Je suis sûr que Mr Walker sera ravi de vous recevoir.

_Lisbon : _- Qui ? Mr Hector Walker ?

Devant l'air respectueusement intrigué du majordome, Lisbon réalisa qu'elle était sur le point d'éveiller les soupçons – cela commençait bien ! – et enchaîna pour se rattraper :

_Lisbon : _- Patrick m'a parlé de Mr Hector Walker en route. J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, il m'a paru tellement intéressant ! Il faut dire que Patrick a un certain talent pour les discours…mais je ne doute pas que je vais aimer ce monsieur.

_Jane : _- Allons, mon cœur, n'exagères pas ! Mr Hector Walker est un homme très…bien, comme je le disais tout à l'heure… mais je doute qu'il puisse nous recevoir dans un moment si tragique !

_Majordome : _- Eh bien, je suis certain, Mr Jane, que Mr Hector Walker pourra se libérer dans un petit moment si je lui annonce votre venue. Il sera sûrement ravi de vous revoir, qui plus est, accompagné par votre charmante femme ! Mais je parlais de Mr Harry Walker, son frère aîné. Je vous laisse me suivre jusqu'au salon où il vous accueillera bien entendu avec une tasse de thé.

_Lisbon : _- Pour ma part, ce sera pl…

_Jane : _- …parfait ! Oui, je trouve ça charmant moi aussi. Allons-y !

Le majordome les accompagna dans l'entrée, ils marchaient en arrière de façon à pouvoir se parler sans se faire entendre.

_Lisbon : _- Désolée d'avoir failli…

_Jane : _- …C'est bon. Ne vous en inquiétez plus. Et puis, on pourra rencontrer Mr Hector Walker bien plus tôt que prévu grâce à vous.

_Lisbon : _- Bien… Je voulais seulement un café. Vous leur avez même parlé de mon goût pour le thé, dîtes-moi ?

_Jane : _- En quelque sorte. Et puis, le café, ça ne va pas dans le cadre de la personnalité de ma femme, ça risquerait de vous énerver et de vous faire sortir de vos gonds..

_Lisbon : _-…je vois.

Oui, en effet, je voyais qu'il avait pris goût au contrôle et qu'il utiliserait n'importe quoi pour me faire ressembler à un fantôme…

_Lisbon : _- Et, ce Mr Harry Walker est dans le coup, lui-aussi, d'après vous ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de me répondre, nous entrions déjà dans le salon et, étant à portés d'oreille des occupants de la pièce, il se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire charmant, parfaite illusion de la démonstration d'un amour arrangeant.

Nous fûmes présentés à Mr Harry Walker, à sa femme et à un certain Mr Harrison, en visite, et désolé de la perte du père de son ami. Ils se dirent ravis de me rencontrer, visiblement déjà au courant de ma venue. Mon mari leur avait tant parlé de moi qu'ils avaient l'impression de me connaître…Le baratin habituel …

La femme de Walker, Isobel, m'emmena soudain dans un autre salon. Je jetais un coup d'œil désespéré à Jane, qui m'encouragea à coopérer. Je compris alors qu'en plus de l'architecture victorienne de la maison, les mœurs des habitants de cette demeure semblaient identiques à une époque antérieure, bien que les sujets de conversation « chiffons » que j'eus avec Isobel Walker furent légèrement différents, voire inadaptés – à l'image des « améliorations » architecturales apportées à la maison.

Je me rendais compte qu'elle était complètement soumise à son mari. Elle ne faisait que parler de lui et de ses petites attentions envers elle, me demandant également des précisions sur Jane, sur les circonstances de notre rencontre, sur notre vie de couple, notre maison…Si elle n'avait pas réagi de façon aussi concernée et niaise à chacune de mes réponses, j'aurais pensé qu'elle menait un interrogatoire pour le compte de son cher et tendre. Mais non, elle ne songeait même plus au fait que je sois la femme d'un expert consultant engagé par le FBI pour retrouver les éventuels assassins de son défunt beau-père, apparemment…

Alors je me plaisais à inventer des évènements, à raconter des expériences quelque peu compromettantes pour l'orgueil de Jane, le présentant comme un homme cachant sa sensibilité derrière des sourires rayonnants, pleurant plus souvent qu'elle devant des films à l'eau de rose. Je jubilais littéralement, me vengeant du comportement insupportablement surfait de Jane envers moi. Isobel riait de plus en plus mais ne se permettait aucun jugement de valeur, visiblement soumise à un point de non-retour…Mais elle riait. C'était tout ce que j'attendais comme réponse à mes anecdotes.

D'ailleurs, lorsque les hommes revinrent de leur « entrevue au sommet » pour nous inviter à se joindre à eux pour prendre le thé, Mr Walker demanda aussitôt ce qui faisait autant rire sa femme.

« Oh rien d'important, mon ami, Teresa _[elle semblait déjà m'avoir adoptée]_, me contait seulement quelques anecdotes à propos de Mr Jane et de leur vie de couple... »

Je sentis alors le regard intrigué et plein de reproches de Jane. Et tandis que les autres messieurs se tournaient vers lui, retenant leur souffle, je tentais officiellement de l'apaiser, sachant pertinemment que ma remarque ne ferait qu'accentuer l'atteinte à son orgueil :

« Allons, mon amour, ne sois pas fâché! Isobel _[quitte à jouer le jeu des confidences, faisons-le à fond] _gardera pour elle tout ce dont nous avons parlé, y compris la fois où tu as perdu t…oups !…_[et, avec un regard malicieux]_ Non ! Je te taquine seulement, rassure-toi, Patrick ! »

Il me fusilla du regard, profitant de l'attention que je monopolisais tout à coup. Puis, il sourit, vantant l'humour de sa "douce" épouse. Tout le monde riait, la pression retombant enfin.

Je savais qu'il allait me le faire payer, mais je comptais me défendre et profiter de son excès de confiance et de cette situation pour me défouler, pour faire ressortir quatre longues années de crispation continuelle.


	6. Jane's jealous Lisbon meets Hector

_Hey! _

_Navrée d'avoir mis tant de temps mais je pense que l'attente vaut le coup...et LA question qui tue: que va-t-il se passer une fois à l'hôtel? Ahhh j'en dis pas plus! ;]_

_Enfin, encore une fois pour votre soutien et bonne lecture! ^^_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

_Jane : - _Ce thé est sans doute le meilleur qu'il m'ait été donné de boire depuis le début de mon séjour dans la région !

_Mme Walker : - _Oh ! je vous remercie, Mr Jane. C'est un cadeau de la demi-sœur de mon mari, à qui il rend souvent visite. Elle a un don pour les compositions aromatiques. Saviez-vous qu'il est très facile de faire son thé soit-même ? Vous devriez la rencontrer, si vous avez le temps.

_Jane : _ - Oh oui, je suis certain que ma chère et tendre Teresa sera ravie d'apprendre et de me rendre ainsi encore plus heureux que je ne le suis lorsque je rentre à la maison. J'adore le thé et Teresa le sait très bien. Elle a d'ailleurs la main verte, vous devriez en parler un peu plus tard, toutes les deux.

Je le fusillais du regard. Ça devenait trop personnel : je n'avais jamais mis les mains dans la terre d'un jardin depuis la mort de ma mère car c'est elle qui m'avait initié à ce loisir que je trouvais alors si relaxant. Mais dès qu'elle décéda, je perdis mon calme naturel, n'ayant plus la force de me rendre au jardin. J'avais littéralement changé : la petite fille charmante et gracieuse avait perdu son innocence et l'assurance d'une vie normale…et un simple détail, comme celui d'avoir la main verte ou non, ravivait la douleur encore persistante de cette perte.

Mais il le faisait sans doute sans savoir, après tout, il n'était pas médium, à ce que je sache ! Il me taquinait, comme il en avait l'habitude. Cependant, je me disais qu'il retardait le moment où nous devrions rencontrer le fameux tombeur de ces dames, Hector Walker, celui que je devais amadouer…

_Lisbon : _- Oh ! mais avec plaisir. Je serais moi-même comblée si j'arrive à trouver la dose de bergamote qui te convient. Peut-être qu'ainsi, j'aurais plus de temps pour te confectionner un dîner digne de ce nom au lieu de passer des heures dans toutes les boutiques de thé de Sacramento pour te trouver Le thé que tu aimes !

J'y étais allée un peu fort. Tout le monde se tût, tout à coup. Jane avait perdu sa répartie, il me lança un regard intrigué, et je me sentis soudainement honteuse. J'avais peut-être compromis notre couverture de couple amoureux fou, Jane n'ayant sûrement pas précisé notre goût pour les piques, la manie que nous avions de nous taquiner.

Il allait sûrement rompre le silence, vantant une nouvelle fois mon sens de l'humour et de la répartie hors du commun, mais Mr Walker fût le plus rapide :

« Quel délicieux sens de l'humour, encore une fois, chère madame Jane ! Mais au fait, Mr Jane, ne me disiez-vous pas résider à Carson City ? »

_Jane : _- Si. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai une prédilection pour les thés de Californie. Alors ma chère femme, qui aime me faire plaisir, se rend régulièrement à Sacramento à la recherche du fameux thé avec la dose de bergamote qui me convient…Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant, ma chère Teresa pourra sûrement le faire elle-même, connaissant mes goûts comme personne.

_Mme Walker : _- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Vous allez pouvoir vous rapprocher grâce à de simples cultures d'herbes aromatiques !

_Lisbon : _- N'est-ce pas ?

Mon sourire était tellement forcé que je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un remarque mon dédain. Je vis juste Jane se retenir d'exploser de rire. Prévisible.

J'avais quelques soupçons naissants sur la nature des herbes que Mme Walker consommait, aux vues de sa réaction enjouée, niaise, inutile…Mais, tout bien réfléchi, ce n'était peut-être que son style de vie qui la rendait si…spéciale. Je m'étais déjà rendue compte de la soumission des femmes dans cet univers mais, jusque-là, je ne me doutais pas de l'isolationnisme dont faisaient preuve les Walker. A croire qu'ils étaient aussi informés, et désireux d'obtenir des informations, que les amiches. Jane était l'une des personnes non célèbre dont le nom était le plus tapé sur Internet – c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit un jour, je ne m'étais jamais amusée à vérifier par moi-même, Van Pelt se chargeait très bien de l'aspect informatique -, il avait été à la une des journaux pendant des semaines il y a quelques années, en plus des nouvelles concernant sa collaboration avec le CBI, dont moi... Et ces personnes ne percutaient pas ? Son passé n'était pas évoqué. Il s'installait, interrogeait et se convainquait de la culpabilité d'individus sans être dérangé. C'était vraiment louche…

_Jane : _- J'aimerais présenter ma femme aux autres membres de votre famille, Mr Walker. Pensez-vous que, comme le suggérait il y a peu votre aimable majordome, Mr Hector Walker, votre frère, pourrait nous rejoindre dans l'après-midi ?

_Mr Walker : _- Certes ! Je suis certain que si nous prenons le chemin du parc, il nous verra passer et nous rejoindra avec plaisir, surtout lorsqu'il vous verra accompagné de votre femme…

_Jane : _- Je n'en doute pas. Allons-y !

Mr Walker semblait bien informé et surtout pas honteux du plaisir qu'avait son frère à séduire les femmes des autres, et, même s'il semblait apprécier Jane – ce qui m'étonna, Jane était sacrément douer pour jouer les hypocrites quand il le voulait ! -, il me jetait clairement dans la gueule du loup.

Mais lorsque nous fûmes hors de portée des oreilles de nos hôtes pendant la dite promenade, Jane me donna une raison de ne plus m'étonner de la désinvolture de Mr Harry Walker : ce dernier passait donc du temps avec sa demi-sœur, elle-même issue d'une union inceste, car ils avaient une liaison. Jane l'avait su dès que Mr Walker lui avait présenté Margaret, cette dernière étant, au passage, l'une des trois coupables. J'étais abasourdie.

J'eus d'ailleurs du mal à cacher ma surprise et mon dégoût lorsque Mr Walker ralentit pour revenir à notre niveau, nous annonçant qu'il apercevait en effet son frère se dirigeant vers eux.

J'allais donc rencontrer l'animal ! Je rassemblais mes forces et lorsque, deux ou trois minutes plus tard, je le vis me saluer en se présentant et s'inclinant aussi bas qu'il le pût, je souris avec le plus de séduction et de charme possibles. Jane me présenta à Hector Walker en m'observant d'un air malicieux. Il voulait voir si j'étais capable de jouer le double-rôle : une femme douce et aimante qui fait semblant de cacher à son mari son attirance pour un bel homme ! Pas si beau que ça mais avec un brin de malice dans les yeux qui le rendait charmant… dommage pour moi, il avait pour vocation le crime… enfin, d'après Jane ! Je me pris à espérer un moment que celui-ci ait eu tort pour une fois…décidément, je ne me reconnaissais plus…j'avais grand besoin de café ! De la bergamote, non et puis encore ?

Bien sûr que j'en étais capable ! Après tout, j'étais un des agents les plus productifs et les plus compétents du CBI !

_Lisbon : _- Cher Mr Walker ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin! Patrick m'a tant parlé de vous. _[Je lui glissais ensuite à l'oreille, tandis que nous reprenions notre marche et qu'il se mettait, bien évidemment à côté de moi :] _Et de votre frère, bien sûr, mais surtout de vous !

_Hector Walker : _- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, chère Teresa ! Excusez-moi, puis-je me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom ? Vous me semblez si charmante et si douce que je pense déjà vous connaître…

_Lisbon : _- Vous en faîtes trop, cher Mr Walker ! Bien sûr, vous pouvez m'appeler Teresa si vous le souhaitez !

_Hector Walker : _- Merci, chère Teresa. Mais, s'il vous plait, ne soyons pas si formels, appelez-moi Hector !

_Lisbon : _- Très bien. Mon mari a mis un temps fou avant de me permettre de l'appeler Patrick, j'ai donc moi-même du mal à passer le cap.

Je sentais qu'il commençait déjà à m'apprécier. Je jouais finalement ce rôle à merveille. Jane vint mettre un peu de piment à la scène :

_Jane : _- Ma chère Teresa, veux-tu te joindre à nos amis pour dîner ? Harry vient juste de me le demander et sa femme insiste pour que tu lui tiennes compagnie, n'étant pas encore sûre que Margaret soit présente..

_Lisbon : _- Eh bien, oui, cela me permettrait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire d'herbes aromatiques et de thé ! Vous joindrez-vous à nous, cher Hector ? Votre présence me ferait le plus grand plaisir.

Je craignais d'en faire un peu trop, d'accélérer les choses de façon contre-nature, ce qui pourrait éveiller les soupçons, mais Hector accepta, paraissant ravi de faire tant d'effet à la femme d'un autre. Cela correspondait exactement au portrait que Jane m'en avait fait. Imbu de lui-même, arrogant, séducteur… Je redoutais de me prendre à ce jeu qui commençait à me plaire et de ne plus réussir à me dépêtrer de cette situation mais je me souvenais que Jane était là et qu'il me taquinerait jusqu'au bout : il était, en quelque sorte, mon lien avec la réalité, ma corde de secours…

J'en faisais résolument trop. Hector m'appréciait comme il apprécierait n'importe quelle femme mariée et séduite. Toutes mes remarques faisaient un effet bombe, il riait d'une façon si naturelle ! Il avait pour vocation la séduction, c'était certain.

Jane nous laissait tous les deux, revenant à notre niveau pour sauver les apparences du mari protecteur – pas encore jaloux mais presque -, mais il passait la plupart du temps que dura la promenade à discuter de tout et de rien, notamment de l'histoire du domaine et de la famille Walker, avec Harry et sa femme.

Nous rentrâmes donc au domaine principal, étouffant dans la chaleur persistante d'une fin de soirée à Hawthorne, prîmes quelques rafraîchissements et entamâmes le repas, dans la bonne humeur et l'entente cordiale.

A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! Le meurtre du patriarche de la famille, la présence de plusieurs suspects, la douleur et le chagrin, tout cela semblait déjà bien enfoui dans le monde des Walker.

J'observais et discutais un moment avec Margaret, la demi-sœur à la liaison incestueuse…Elle m'était plutôt agréable et ne me donnait absolument pas l'impression d'être capable de tuer son père. Mais je savais que de nombreux crimes n'étaient pas commis pour les mêmes raisons et par les mêmes personnes. Ça pouvait être un accident ou une manipulation. Je penchais pour la deuxième solution en ce qui la concernait. Elle était charmante mais sûrement aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle portait à son…demi-frère…J'avais vraiment du mal. Mais je savais que l'amour, même le plus incompréhensible, pousse à tuer. Alors, je gardais mes distances avec elle et m'intéressait à Hector, l'autre suspect, le complimentant et me montrant des plus charmantes, comme mon rôle me le demandait. J'avoue tout de même que ce fût un plaisir : heureusement que je n'avais aucun rapport à faire après cette affaire, j'aurais eu beaucoup de difficultés à masquer mes faiblesses.

Puis, à la fin du repas, je décidais de complimenter madame Walker et de taquiner Jane, qui commençait visiblement à s'ennuyer à m'entendre rire et apprécier la soirée en compagnie de Hector…

_Lisbon : _- Ce fût tout bonnement délicieux ! Un régal ! Je vous emprunterais bien quelques recettes, chère madame Walker. Patrick a eu l'air d'apprécier ce qu'on lui donnait et je vous avoue que j'ai bien du mal à lui faire manger mes plats. Il est tellement difficile !

_Jane : _- Allons, Teresa, ne te moque pas de moi aussi ouvertement, j'ai en effet du mal avec certains aliments, mais ce n'est pas en rapport avec ta cuisine, mon ange, seulement à cause de mes difficultés sur les dosages…tu sais bien…

Jane ne réagissait plus, je trouvais ça étrange. Il avait perdu sa répartie habituelle. Je vis alors qu'il avait les traits tirés, les cernes qui ne se voyaient plus au soleil étaient réapparues, plus marquées cette fois. Il luttait visiblement à ne pas laisser ses yeux se fermer. Je voyais bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas debout si l'envie prenait à un des Mr Walker de se lancer dans une promenade digestive de fin de soirée. De toute façon, je n'étais pas rassurée à l'idée de se balader dans le noir en compagnie de trois suspects…

J'étais presque résolue à s'excuser et à se retirer, prétextant une fatigue due au voyage du matin, mais Hector Walker m'invita à finir la soirée dans le salon pendant que les autres finissaient leurs tisanes – eh non ! toujours pas de café ! je rageais intérieurement, me doutant qu'un ulcère finirait par pointer à l'horizon si je continuais à tout intérioriser - dans la salle à manger. J'acceptais donc, me disant que mon refus aurait des effets néfastes sur le plan de Jane, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

Je me levais, Hector tirant ma chaise avec délicatesse, s'excusant auprès de Jane de « m'emprunter » - j'avais toujours un rôle d'objet, je le constatais encore - et me menant au salon.

Le domaine était climatisé, fort heureusement. Et la cheminée que je pensais très peu utile semblait être utilisée toutes les nuits. Cela semblait être le domaine de prédilection de Hector pour séduire les femmes. La cheminée et l'ambiance tamisée, les compliments fusant de sa bouche, les regards pleins de sous-entendus qu'on ne se permettait pas encore d'exprimer à haute voix…tout ceci participait à l'ambiance qui nous rapprocherait et qui entraînerait la résolution de l'affaire. Je m'efforçais de me dire que ce n'était qu'une mission mais le charme de Hector m'atteignait malgré moi. Je me forçais à penser à l'acte qu'il était suspecté d'avoir commis pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de l'illusion…Mais l'alcool n'aidait pas, il fallait le dire.

Hector se rapprochait, ayant visiblement conscience de son pouvoir de séduction et cherchant peu à peu un contact visuel soutenu et tactile, surtout. Au moment où il me caressa la main et s'apprêta à déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce que je n'aurais sûrement pas été capable d'éviter, j'en suis quasi-certaine, Jane apparut.

Jouant la femme gênée et désireuse de détourner son attention de la situation que venait de surprendre Jane, je me souciais soudainement de sa fatigue.

Nous excusant, nous prîmes rapidement congé. Je lançais tout de même un regard rempli de sous-entendus à Hector, soucieuse d'accaparer ses pensées jusqu'au lendemain - nous avions déjà rendez-vous dans la matinée – et désinhibée par l'alcool sur lequel j'avais certainement un peu trop forcé. Malgré tout, je pris le volant, très prudemment et avec plus de réflexes que la fatigue de Jane ne lui aurait permis…

Dans l'habitacle de son véhicule, le silence régnait. Je luttais contre l'appel du sommeil, me demandant si Jane était déjà lui-même endormi et, s'il l'était, comment je pourrais le monter jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel…

Mais, après quelques minutes, il tenta d'articuler quelques mots. Il était visiblement troublé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, par mes compétences en ce qui concernait le rôle qu'il m'avait assigné. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Son discours me le confirmait de plus en plus, mais je savais que l'alcool pouvait rendre paranoïaque : j'avais, après tout, l'expérience d'avoir du supporter l'alcoolisme de mon père et ses différentes phases pendant un peu plus d'un an…

J'y penserais le lendemain, les idées plus claires, avec du café. Pour l'instant, j'avais pour mission principale de nous ramener sains et saufs à l'hôtel et même si, pour cela, je devais supporter les reproches de Jane...


	7. Jane's cold room & warm moments

_Hey!_

_Voici Lisbon et Jane sous couverture. Mais littéralement cette fois. C=  
_

_Je vous laisse. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Je luttais contre le sommeil, essayant de me persuader que j'avais encore les réflexes nécessaires, que j'avais la force de tenir jusqu'à l'hôtel. Et heureusement, pour une fois, les remarques désobligeantes de Jane me faisaient le plus grand bien: je m'énervais, le trouvant injuste, et c'est ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus illogique, il me reprochait de n'avoir pas été assez prudente, d'avoir mis en péril notre couverture à plusieurs reprises pour des babillages, juste pour avoir le dernier mot, de ne penser qu'à mon orgueil et de me laisser déborder par la situation, me laissant envahir par des sentiments inappropriés...En entendant cela, il me paraissait encore plus jaloux...mais ce n'était peut-être, en effet, qu'une façon de me garder éveillée et de se sauver la vie...

Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il luttait bien plus fort que moi pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée, pour notre sécurité. Il était cerné, avait visiblement du mal à ouvrir les yeux, ses propos devenant trop inintelligibles pour qu'il aille bien mais il continuait à chercher des piques qui me feraient réagir. Et ça fonctionnait.

Cette situation de constante guerre verbale cessa aussitôt le contact coupé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que nous étions sur le parking, il soupira alors comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu faire - et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois, il n'était pas du genre à masquer son soulagement.

_Jane: _- Malgré toutes vos bavures, bien joué. Vous avez été parfaite dans la première étape de l'opération « séduction ». Même un peu trop, d'après moi...

_Lisbon: _- Allons Jane, comment peut-on être trop parfaite, dîtes-moi ? Ne soyez pas si jaloux!

Je le disais sans le vouloir. Je ne me le serais jamais permis dans une autre situation. Mais là, j'étais bien trop alcoolisée pour pouvoir me retenir. Malgré tout, je n'attendais pas de réaction particulièrement révélatrice de sa part, persuadée que, même si j'avais raison, il ne laisserait rien transparaître, comme à son habitude. Mais là, il devait vraiment être exténué car l'expression sur son visage le trahissait comme jamais. Il rougissait presque. Non! ça devait être la fatigue et l'alcool qui devaient me faire voir ce que je croyais voir...ce que je voulais voir? Non, vraiment n'importe quoi!...

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis de la voiture pour aller aider Jane à s'extirper lui-aussi de son antiquité - cette vieillerie qui nous avait transportés et qui était en meilleur état que mon SUV, comment était-ce possible ? Je le soutenais par le bras, chancelant le moins possible et une fois arrivés à l'accueil de l'hôtel, je le laissais s'écrouler sur un sofa bien moelleux.

_Lisbon: _- N'en profitez pas pour vous endormir, espèce de lâche! On a toute une volée de marches à escalader, et je vous préviens que je ne vous soutiendrais même pas si j'en avais encore la force! Alors préparez-vous à vous débrouiller seul, pour une fois!

_Jane: _- Bien reçu chef! Mais ne passez pas vos nerfs sur moi! Vous en avez déjà assez fait aujourd'hui...

_Lisbon: _- Désolée mais vous l'aviez bien cherché!...Eh! je vous ai dit de ne pas vous endormir!

_Jane: _- Ok, ok...mais vous savez, personne n'est disposé à vous renseigner à cette heure avancée de la nuit...Même un samedi soir. On est plus à Sacramento!

_Lisbon: _- Parlez-en de Sacramento! Je devrais y être, à ce moment précis, blottie sous une couette au lieu de transpirer à l'extérieur, ou lisant un bon roman à la place de prospectus publicitaires datant des années 90. Mais "Monsieur" avait besoin de moi pour jouer un rôle dégradant et humiliant, pensant que j'étais évidemment la plus disposée à me rouler dans la farine pour vos beaux yeux bleus!

_Jane: _- Oh, avouez que vous avez pris un certain plaisir à vous faire courtiser par ce type!

_Lisbon: _- Par un meurtrier, Jane! Ou suspect, plutôt... car rien ne l'accuse encore, à ce que je sache!

_Jane: _- Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison!... D'accord, je suis désolé de vous avoir mise en danger. J'avais seulement...plus confiance en vous qu'en quiconque...c'est tout...

Bien que je fis tout ce que je pouvais pour ignorer mes sentiments et surtout pour ne pas lui en montrer les signes, cette déclaration me toucha. Ne répondant rien et laissant le silence s'installer, je devinais que Jane, malgré sa fatigue, commençait à ressentir de la gêne. D'ailleurs, son changement de sujet soudain me le confirma:

« Eh, mais, vous venez de me complimenter sur mes yeux, ou je me trompe ? »

Oui, je trouvais ses yeux plutôt attirants, et oui, le reste de son visage aussi, oui, son corps entier me faisait un certain effet mais non, je ne lui avouerais jamais! Plutôt mourir que de voir sur son si charmant visage son sourire triomphant, même si ça le rendait encore plus beau! Non! Qu'est-ce que...?

Mon esprit divaguait vraiment ces derniers temps! Alcool + dangereux manque de café = pensées très inappropriées voire complètement hors-contexte.

_Lisbon: _- La ferme, Jane! Vous voyez bien que je ne suis plus en état de conserver un soupçon de cohérence dans mes propos...Bon! Il n'y a visiblement personne. Allons-y.

Il avait visiblement l'intention de me dire qu'il l'avait prédit: personne n'arriverait...mais il dût percevoir ma furieuse envie de m'endormir et de laisser notre stupide querelle de côté pour aujourd'hui car il ne dit absolument rien, me suivant docilement – Jane, mon toutou? Mmmm, tentant...mais non! Calme-toi. Et pense au lit qui t'attend là-haut – jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, se jetant presque à la seconde sur le lit deux places qui prenait la moitié de la superficie de la chambre.

_Lisbon: _- Pas question que vous preniez le lit! Et ce, même si vous êtes crevé! Je vous l'ai fait promettre! Maintenant, aidez-moi à vous trouver le lit d'appoint!

_Jane [soupirant]: _- Il n'y en a pas, Lisbon. Venez vous coucher, vous êtes aussi crevée que moi!

_Lisbon: _- Non! Il y en a forcément un!

_Jane: _- Non, Lisbon, je vous le répète, il n'y en a pas. Venez, vous allez finir congelée! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème avec la climatisation...

Oui, il y avait apparemment un problème avec la clim'...fichue ville! Fichue mission! Fichu Jane! Je gelais littéralement sur place. Mais pas question de m'avouer vaincue et de me blottir sous la même couette que lui!

_Lisbon: _- Mais il y en a toujours eu un: dans toutes les chambres d'hôtel, il y en a un!

_Jane: _- Eh bien, il faut se rendre à l'évidence: le Nevada ne respecte apparemment pas la loi _Teresa Lisbon _concernant les lits d'appoint dans les hôtels votée par le Congrès, il y a deux ans...

_Lisbon: _- Ne faîtes pas le malin, Jane! Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver un lit d'appoint!

_Jane: - _Lisbon, laissez tomber, j'ai vérifié tout à l'heure: il n'y a pas de lit d'appoint ici.

_Lisbon: _- Quand comptiez-vous me le dire au juste, espèce d'idiot? Vous le faîtes exprès, ma parole!

_Jane: _- Calmez-vous Lisbon et venez! Regardez-vous: vous ne tenez plus debout.

En effet, mes jambes ne me tenaient quasiment plus. J'essayais en vain de me rattraper à la commode, à l'extrémité opposée du lit.

_Lisbon: _- Bon. Mais je prends la droite et vous prenez la gauche...et mettez le traversin entre nous!

_Jane: _- Rassurez-vous, je ne compte rien tenter...Pas ce soir. Trop fatigué.

Pas ce soir? Taquin jusqu'au bout...Mais visiblement trop fatigué pour faire des phrases complètes...Bon. Je me glissais sous la couette, frissonnant et sentant que tous mes membres réclamaient depuis longtemps un sommeil réparateur mais que, comme d'habitude, je ne les écoutais pas. Mon médecin m'avait toujours dit de faire attention à mon corps, sous peine de lourdes conséquences...Mais ce qui me préoccupait alors, c'était la fraicheur de la nuit et cette climatisation qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Nous étions plongés dans le noir, piégés par le froid. Je grelottais...ça m'empêchait de m'endormir, j'avais bien trop peur de ne jamais me réveiller. L'expérience de la chambre froide, six ans auparavant, m'avait traumatisée. J'avais passé trois jours à m'empêcher de succomber à l'appel si doux et si tentant du sommeil, luttant et voyant mes collègues et amis craquer. L'un d'eux y était passé, plongeant dans ce fameux sommeil infini que je redoutais tant...Un souvenir bien douloureux que j'avais du mal à partager...et pourtant, je m'aperçus que je venais de le raconter à Jane, les mots s'échappant tout naturellement de ma bouche: je ne contrôlais décidément plus rien!...

Je décidais subitement de trouver un moyen de m'occuper et de ne plus y penser: lorsque Jane parut complètement endormi, je me mis en tête de regarder dans sa messagerie. J'avais un peu honte de l'espionner mais il avait envoyé la photo compromettante à toute l'équipe et tout fait pour m'énerver dans la journée - ainsi que ces quatre dernières années, au passage -, ce n'était donc que justice! Je fis donc le tour du lit, avec précaution, et pris son portable, me recouchant de mon côté, toujours bien délimité par le traversin.

Les trois derniers messages étaient ceux que je cherchais et redoutais à la fois:

- un de Cho qui disait « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lisbon a l'air hors d'elle, tu devrais pas la chercher. Prenez soin de vous, et pas de bêtise, hein ? »,

- un de Rigsby: « Wow! Jamais vu Lisbon dans une robe aussi légère. Ça lui va bien. Cherche pas la petite bête ou elle te mordra! Haha! A plus ! »

- et un de Van Pelt: « Hey Jane! Je vois que mes cours d'info t'ont servi, ce montage est pas mal, surtout le regard te fusillant du boss. Mais pas possible qu'elle ait enfilé cette robe, pas son style. Enfin, fais en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas dessus! Amuse-toi bien et reviens-nous vite, tu nous manques. A Lisbon aussi, même si elle te le montre pas. »

Van Pelt était la plus éloquente, la plus sentimentale - non mais puis quoi encore? Jane, me manquer à moi? ...bon, peut-être un peu... - et bizarrement la plus sceptique quant à la photo. C'était déjà ça.

Cho ne me décevait pas trop, il donnait les mêmes conseils que moi à Jane, il ferait un bon chef d'équipe, il le méritait...Mais ça me ferait un peu mal de le voir partir, quand il déciderait de saisir l'occasion de monter en grade...

Rigsby était incorrigible, drôle d'un côté, mais il allait assurément la sentir la petite bête, et ce, dès que je rentrerais !...

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? »

Jane avait entrouvert les yeux. Je reposais son portable sur sa table de nuit, passant au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui amena un sourire charmeur à se dessiner sur ses lèvres, son regard se promenant un instant sur mes formes.

_Lisbon: _- Hey! Arrêtez ça!

_Jane: _- Quoi?

_Lisbon: _- Vous me reluquez, espèce d'obsédé!

_Jane: _- Non...enfin, peut-être un peu, et puis quoi? Vous venez de m'espionner, vous n'avez aucun mandat, je pourrais porter plainte!

_Lisbon: _- Comme ça, on est quitte! ... Mais désolée, je voulais juste m'assurer que les membres de mon équipe me respectaient et qu'ils prenaient conscience de votre bêtise.

_Jane: _- C'est bon, vous n'êtes pas obligée de me rabaisser à chaque fois que vous vous excusez. Et puis, vous savez très bien qu'ils vous respectent. Rigsby a juste du mal à sortir de l'adolescence et Van Pelt à réaliser que je suis vraiment le plus nul de la terre en informatique.

_Lisbon: _- Moui...enfin...parlez pour vous! Vous qui vous comportez comme un gamin dès que l'occasion se présente...vous n'avez pas grand chose à dire vis-à-vis de la réponse de Rigsby.

_Jane: _- Non, j'aime juste être sincère dès que je le peux, nuance!

_Lisbon: - _Oui, enfin, ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a un lien entre la photo et votre sincérité!

_Jane: _- J'aime seulement m'amuser. Ça n'est pas interdit, il me semble.

Je manquais de répartie pour une fois. Il se faisait tard. Une heure du matin, peut-être. Je sentais le froid m'assaillir. Je tremblais comme une feuille et tentais de me contrôler quand soudain, Jane ôta le traversin qui nous séparait quelques instants plus tôt et m'entraîna jusqu'à lui, me serrant et me frictionnant.

_Lisbon: _- Merci, mais je...

_Jane: _- Lisbon, détendez-vous, vous savez très bien que vous avez besoin de moi alors, pour une fois, laissez-moi faire.

Je cédais. Il continua à me réchauffer tout en me serrant contre lui. Je finis par cesser de claquer des dents, relâchant tous les muscles de mon corps, le laissant me sauver du froid. Il continua pendant près de vingt minutes puis je crus déceler les premiers signes d'un sommeil profond.

Plus tard dans la nuit, nous nous serrâmes un peu plus fort, mordus par le froid mais confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis j'ouvris les yeux pour l'observer. Enfin, sa silhouette. Quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il ouvrit lui-aussi les yeux. Nos regards se croisèrent donc, intrigués et fascinés. Il s'avança un peu plus, réduisant l'écart déjà bien faible qui nous séparait et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un doux baiser, sucré et parfumé par la tisane que je commençais à lui rendre, enivrée par son parfum, par son être...Non! ça n'allait pas recommencer! L'alcool avait des effets nocifs sur ma résistance... je réalisais soudainement mon erreur:

« Non, je suis désolée, je... »

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres, me sommant de me taire, et doucement il murmura:

« Très bien. »

Il respectait mon avis, mon choix. Il me sourit et m'enlaça à nouveau, mais de façon à me sauver du froid, simplement.

Il le ferait jusqu'au matin et alors, tout redeviendrait normal. Un peu étrange mais relativement normal. La mission devait continuer, coûte que coûte. On ne devait en aucun cas se laisser déborder par des sentiments inappropriés et déplacés! Professionnelle, jusqu'au bout, comme avant, comme avant qu'il intègre l'équipe, comme après qu'il la quitte, partiellement...


	8. Jane's sleepy and bloody Lisbon's upset

_Hey!_

_Voici le réveil difficile de Jane et Lisbon. ça promet, n'est-ce pas? Je vous laisse découvrir un long moment à deux, pas des plus calmes, il faut le dire! C=_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Je me réveillais juste avant de pouvoir sentir les premiers rayons du soleil, me rendant compte de la situation embarrassante où je m'étais fourrée, encore une fois. Fichu alcool...fichue climatisation...J'avais la gueule de bois et Jane n'arrangeait pas les choses: je l'entendais murmurer et ensuite crier mon nom, un air paniqué sur le visage, s'agitant de toutes ses forces. Il cauchemardait sûrement à propos des évènements d'il y a un mois, se sentant - tout comme je m'étais sentie pendant un moment - impuissant face à l'horreur. Je pris sur moi, me séparant de lui, de son corps moite, qui m'avait tenu chaud pendant la nuit, tentant ensuite, et ce, à maintes reprises, de le rassurer, lui assurant que tout allait bien, que c'était seulement un cauchemar, que nous étions sains et saufs, le berçant comme le faisait ma mère... Mais, à chaque fois qu'il semblait de nouveau calme, il reprenait de plus belle, resserrant son étreinte.

La gêne revint alors au grand galop et, ses appels désespérés n'aidant pas mon mal de crâne, je décidais de pousser un bon coup et de m'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Mais rien à faire: j'avais beau pousser, remuer dans tous les sens, me retourner, encore et encore, Jane ne semblait pas décidé à me relâcher.

« Jaaaaaaane! Réveillez-vous, bon sang! »

Après cinq minutes d'un monologue affligé, désespérément empli de rage et d'impuissance – j'en faisais d'ailleurs peut-être un peu trop...- , "Monsieur" Patrick Jane consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, tout de suite éblouis par le soleil, qui brillait déjà fort.

« Hello, darling! Vous m'éblouissez, vous savez! »

J'en avais vraiment marre de ses remarques. Je me serais bien accoutumée à ce genre de compliments s'ils avaient été sincères...quoique? C'était de Jane qu'on parlait, là!...ça aurait quand même fait bizarre... Mais, la question n'était pas là, étant donné que ce n'était que de la taquinerie, comme toujours.

« Lâchez-moi donc, vous m'étouffez et j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche. Vous êtes collant de sueur! »

_Jane: _- Oh, ça recommence, hein? Ils ont apparemment débranchés la climatisation défectueuse...et vous êtes aussi moite que moi, je vous ferais dire!

_Lisbon: _- Raison de plus pour me laisser partir: il fait chaud, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour survivre au froid, je colle et je déteste ça!

_Jane: _- D'accord, mais avouez que ça vous a fait du bien de vous relâcher dans les bras d'un homme, pour une fois, non?

_Lisbon: _- De quoi vous parlez? C'était une question de vie ou de mort!... N'en parlons plus!

Il me relâcha enfin, sentant que s'il voulait que la mission continue à fonctionner comme hier, il ne devait pas me chercher et me mettre en rogne dès le matin. A peine fus-je libre que je me réfugiais dans la salle de bain.

J'en oubliais même de prendre mes affaires et ne réalisais bien sûr mon erreur que très tardivement – au beau milieu de ma douche. Je sortis peu de temps après, une serviette bien serrée autour de mon corps humide, de la façon la plus discrète possible, afin que, dans le cas où Jane traînerait au lit, comme je l'espérais, il ne me remarque pas.

Mais malheureusement, il était debout, et inévitablement, il me fixa d'un air charmeur et enjôleur.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je récupère seulement mes affaires! »

Il acquiesça, conservant tout de même son sourire si perturbant...Je rougissais! Mince, qu'aurais-je donné à cet instant pour ne plus être aussi pudique! Un bon café, c'est tout ce que ma carapace réclamait alors.

_Jane: _- Seriez-vous distraite, agent Lisbon? Ou cherchez-vous à m'attirer une nouvelle fois dans vos bras?

_Lisbon: _- Fichez-moi la paix, bon sang! Et regardez ailleurs, je vous dis!

_Jane: _- Allons, allons! Nous sommes mariés, plus de secret entre nous, chère Teresa!

_Lisbon: _- Allez vous faire voir, Jane!

A ces mots, et ayant enfin trouvé mes affaires, je lui jetais une chaussure en pleine tête. Il l'avait bien cherché!

« Ouuuuuch! Mais ça va pas? »

Je claquais la porte de la salle de bain, ricanant intérieurement mais me demandant si je n'y étais pas allée un peu fort...Je ressortis, quelques minutes plus tard, m'armant de mon regard les plus assassins mais découvrant un Jane visiblement blessé... Non pas dans son orgueil ou moralement mais littéralement blessé: la chaussure avait bien amoché son nez, lui provoquant un saignement qu'il s'évertuait à stopper.

« Mince...vous souffrez? »

_Jane: _- Un peu que je souffre!...Vous avez pas quelque chose: du coton, des mouchoirs? Je suis à court, là...

_Lisbon: _- Si, je crois en avoir vu dans la salle de bain.

Je jouais donc les infirmières, honteuse de m'être laissée envahir par la rage et d'avoir usé de la violence alors que je m'étais toujours contrôlée jusque-là. _Café, cher café, où es-tu donc?_

« Vous ne vous excusez pas? »

_Lisbon: _- Non, car figurez-vous que j'ai eu de mauvais échos, il y a peu, sur ma façon de m'excuser. Alors je ne préfère pas vous affliger. D'autant que vous l'aviez bien cherché et que ça vous donnera peut-être une leçon - sûrement meilleure que votre séjour en prison!

Il reconnaissait sa part de responsabilité et ne cherchait bizarrement plus le conflit. Sa vie devait avoir changée depuis qu'il avait partiellement démissionné du CBI, il ne réagissait plus comme avant. Enfin, pourquoi se préoccuper de ça?

Son hémorragie ne semblait plus aussi importante qu'avant. J'attendis quelques instants avec lui pour m'assurer que tout irait bien. Une fois le saignement complètement disparu, je décidais de le faire réagir en l'invitant à s'activer:

« Vous pouvez aller vous doucher maintenant, si vous voulez. Ne perdez pas trop de temps, le rendez-vous chez les Walker est à 9 heures. »

J'avais été plutôt neutre dans mon discours, mon humeur massacrante s'étant apparemment estompée quelque peu. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, attrapant au passage ses affaires, chose à laquelle je n'avais même pas été capable de penser..._La chaleur et le manque de café, encore et encore._ Je trouvais que mes excuses devenaient lamentables à mesure que le temps passait: toujours les mêmes...

Tirée de mes pensées, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, par la soudaine certitude d'avoir oublié mes affaires dans la salle de bain, je ne réfléchis pas et m'y introduis.

Je n'avais pas fait trop de bruit alors Jane ne remarqua pas tout de suite que j'étais là. Il était nu comme un ver, mais de dos, s'essuyant avec une minuscule serviette. Je mis quelques secondes à exprimer ma surprise tellement celle-ci était grande – ou tellement ce spectacle me plaisait, au choix...non! Café, reviens-moi!.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Jane, je...voulais juste récupérer mes affaires et je suis entrée par automatisme, je suis désolée! »

Par automatisme, car j'avais l'habitude de vivre seule et peu de fois eu un homme dans la même salle de bain que moi...fichues habitudes! Je m'étais heureusement retournée en parlant car il fit de même, surpris par ma visite impromptue. J'avais évité le plus gros des dégâts.

« Euh, vous pouvez fermer la porte, Lisbon? J'aimerais finir de m'habiller seul, si vous le permettez, mon nez va bien. »

Jane, pudique? Oui, ça tenait la route. Il avait, lui-aussi, une carapace magique. Mais lui la contrôlait, là était la nuance, la différence entre nous...

Il sortit enfin et, rassemblant nos affaires, nous prîmes bientôt le chemin de l'accueil de l'hôtel, nous évitant du regard le plus possible. Nous nous installâmes devant un petit-déjeuner copieux, avec un mot d'excuse de la direction quant à la climatisation, qui promettait une réparation dans les plus brefs délais. Autrement dit, pas avant demain. Je sentais déjà que la mission serait vite expédiée. Plus de nuit avec Jane, plus de réveil embarrassant et de voyeurisme accidentel, c'était décidé. Je crevais de chaud. Mais je pris tout de même un café, me persuadant que ça allait arranger les choses, mon comportement étrange et mes gaffes à répétition: que ça allait faire revenir l'agent Lisbon.

« Vous ne parlez pas, ça va? »

_Lisbon: _- Oui,...c'est juste...je suis vraiment désolée.

_Jane: _- Ouh, pas de critique suivie! Vous vous améliorez...mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas grave.

_Lisbon: _- ça me gêne quand même, j'espère que j'arriverais à jouer mon rôle aujourd'hui.

_Jane: _- Relaxez-vous, ça ira bien.

_Lisbon: _- Moui...

Je n'étais pas convaincue mais fis tout mon possible pour le regarder dans les yeux. Pas trop non plus, ça aurait paru trop suspect...Juste ce qu'il fallait. Ma gêne disparaissait progressivement.

Nous quittâmes enfin l'hôtel, Jane glissant un mot à l'hôtesse d'accueil à propos du lit d'appoint inexistant que nous aimerions obtenir avant la nuit.

« Votre femme et vous êtes en froid? »

J'avais parfaitement entendu, quelle cruche celle-là, de quoi se mêlait-elle? Avant que je ne puisse répondre que nous n'étions en aucun cas mariés ou quoique ce soit du même genre, Jane lui glissa à l'oreille, sur un air de confidence, mais de façon à ce que j'entende:

« Non, c'est juste que j'ai tendance à ronfler un peu trop fort et qu'elle a besoin d'un sommeil réparateur ces derniers temps. »

Puis il mima, ou plutôt dessina un ventre rond dans l'air. J'étais choquée, comment pouvait-il profiter de la situation à ce point?

« Oh, toutes mes félicitations! »

Je la remerciais, en serrant les dents, cachant comme je le pouvais ma fureur.

_Lisbon: _- Laissez tomber, de toute façon, nous quitterons probablement la ville avant la nuit!

A peine étions-nous sortis que je lui criais dessus, me contrôlant pour ne pas lui cracher au visage: « Vous êtes malade ou quoi? »

_Jane: _- ça y est, ça recommence! Je vous signale que ce n'est qu'un détail et puis, avouez que c'était marrant!

_Lisbon: _- Vous! ...

Je fis mine de vouloir l'étrangler, me trouvant tout de même, après coup, un peu ridicule.

_Jane: _- Calmez-vous, encore une fois, vous allez faire un ulcère! Je vous ai empêchée de démentir notre lien matrimonial parce que, comme vous le savez, dans la région, tous aiment et respectent les Walker. Il serait facile de faire échouer la mission ici parce que les ragots vont vite. Je suis sûre que, si vous le lui aviez dit, cette fille a tellement de temps à perdre qu'elle en parlerait tout de suite et, de fil en aiguille, nous ne serions même plus les bienvenus lorsque nous arriverions chez les Walker dans quelques minutes.

_Lisbon: _- Bon...

Je grommelais mais je savais très bien qu'il avait raison. Je montais donc dans sa vieille auto sans rien ajouter.

« Ah oui, mince, d'habitude, je pense à ce genre de détails mais je n'avais pas prévu que ça prendrait autant de temps...euh...je crois que nous sommes obligés de nous arrêter une nouvelle fois chez Fiona. »

_Lisbon: _- Quoi? Le magasin de mochetés d'hier? Pitié, non!

_Jane: _- Navré, mais il le faut. Et puis, vous avez l'air de vous faire à la légèreté de la mousseline. Ça vous va d'ailleurs bien au teint!

_Lisbon: _- Mouais...

J'étais décidément plus que chanceuse aujourd'hui: à moi la mousseline et les compliments mielleux qui en découleront! Yipee! Je rêvais alors de Sacramento, de son air climatisé et de ses jeans, de sa grandeur et de ses T-shirt en coton...


	9. Jane's out and Lisbon's in the game

_Hey!_

_Jane est éjecté, Lisbon passe à l'attaque! ^^ mais ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu. _

_ Demain Disneyland alors je me dépêche! C=  
_

_Je vous quitte et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Portant son habituel costume à trois pièces sans sa veste - parce qu'il savait à quel point ça le mettait en valeur – et moi, affublée d'une robe en mousseline qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou – ce que je détestais, malgré tous les compliments qu'il avait pu trouver -, nous arrivâmes enfin chez les Walker.

Je troquais une nouvelle fois mon humeur habituelle – la rage envers Jane, le blasement et la réserve – pour un sourire enjôleur et une attitude douce, détendue. D'un côté, j'avais vraiment hâte que la mission se finisse, - parce que Jane se jouait de moi et que je détestais mon rôle – mais de l'autre, j'aimais le regard nouveau que posaient les gens sur moi, et les compliments des Walker – bien que ceux-ci soient présumés coupables du meurtre de leur patriarche…

« Ah ! Chère Teresa ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Mr Jane. »

Hector Walker était visiblement ravi de me voir et réserva un accueil bien moins chaleureux à Jane. Normal. Tout semblait fonctionner à merveille.

_Lisbon : _- Mais tout le plaisir est pour mo…nous, cher Hector !

Il semblait ravi de ma prestation, affichant un sourire charmeur encore plus étiré que la veille.

_Hector : _- Mr Jane, je crois que vous êtes attendu dans le salle à manger pour partager le treizième thé de la matinée de mon frère et de sa femme, il a quelques détails qui pourraient vous intéresser dans votre enquête, d'ailleurs il a invité les membres de votre équipe du FBI !

_Lisbon : _- Oh très bien ! Allons-y tout de suite, je veux rencontrer tes partenaires, Patrick ! ça fait tellement longtemps que tu me fais attendre !

_Jane : _- Euh…oui, bien…mais tu sais, ils n'ont rien d'exceptionnel…et les détails de l'enquête ne te plairont peut-être pas…tu devrais aller voir si Margaret est disposée à te montrer comment elle s'occupe de ses plantations, tu ne crois pas ? Ou alors…

_Hector : _- …ou alors, m'accompagner dans ma promenade dominicale ! Si Mr Jane le veut bien, évidemment…

_Jane : _- Oui, pas de problème de mon côté. Je préfère savoir ma femme détendue avec vous que de s'ennuyer avec moi.

Sa phrase prêtait fortement à confusion, le trahissant plus que jamais : il en avait aussi conscience que moi. Mais nous constations avec soulagement que Hector n'avait rien remarqué, son regard dérivant vers mes…formes, visiblement trop obnubilé par … mes jambes et mon décolleté, remerciant Jane de la chance qu'il lui donnait, malgré lui, de me séduire plus intensément.

Nous nous quittâmes quelques instants plus tard. Juste avant, Jane m'embrassa plus langoureusement et plus longuement que nécessaire. Je m'empêchais de rougir ou de réagir d'une façon compromettante.

« Allons, Patrick, un peu de tenue. Tu vois bien que notre ami n'est pas très à l'aise devant ton soudain élan de tendresse envers moi !… »

Il s'excusa brièvement et nous quitta, me lançant un dernier regard significatif : c'était à moi de jouer !

Je me rendis alors compte qu'il avait déposé un micro sur un des replis de ma robe, de façon à ce qu'il soit camouflé. Si Hector Walker décidait de me faire part de ses actes, il aurait sûrement des démêlés avec la justice dès notre retour de la promenade.

« Je dois vous l'avouer, Teresa, je n'ai parlé d'une promenade que pour vous séparer de votre époux. J'avais dans l'espoir, suite aux encouragements que j'ai cru déceler de votre part hier soir, que nous pourrions partager quelques moments en tête à tête dans ma propre demeure. »

_Teresa : _- Je vous avoue que cela me ferait très plaisir de visiter votre … domaine personnel.

Je sentais que mon discours, malgré mon indéniable manque d'expérience en la matière, devenait de plus en plus ambigu. C'était une bonne chose pour la mission. Mais je me sentais ridicule et bizarrement honteuse de flirter aussi ouvertement avec cet homme – ce criminel présumé – alors que je n'avais aucun compte à rendre à Patrick… non, à Jane. Mince, je commençais déjà à m'emmêler les pinceaux : mauvais signe… Enfin ! Jane avait beau pouvoir m'écouter grâce au micro, je me fichais de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Et, après tout, même s'il se moquait, il dépendait de moi dans cette affaire. Il n'avait même pas encore expliqué ses intuitions et le plan qui en découlait à ses nouveaux partenaires du FBI, il me l'avait avoué lors d'une discussion.

Hector était enchanté de ma réponse, il le montrait. Il me complimentait sur tous les détails qui lui apparaissaient. Il me conduisit sous le porche d'une maison assez imposante - quoique moins gigantesque que la demeure de son frère aîné – en pierres, sans prétention – au contraire de son propriétaire - mais d'un charme égalable. Je lui fis d'ailleurs remarquer et je crus alors que sa mâchoire se décrocherait tellement l'accentuation de son sourire me paraissait exagérée.

Il me remercia chaleureusement et me insista pour me faire la visite complète de l'habitation. Se succédèrent d'immenses pièces faites de bois et de pierres, élégantes et sophistiquées – presque plus que ce que j'avais pu voir chez Harry Walker - , me laissant admirative et pantoise. Hector s'en apercevait et cela avait visiblement pour effet de gonfler son égaux. Le plan se déroulait parfaitement et d'une manière naturelle. Il me mena ensuite au premier étage où il me conta, pour chaque chambre, l'histoire de son habitant en quelques phrases concises et des plus divertissantes. Je riais quand il le fallait mais je ne me forçais pas, je me sentais presque conquise par cet individu. Je me rendis compte de mon manque de discernement et de professionnalisme lorsqu'il me mena vers la dernière pièce digne d'intérêt : sa chambre, qui faisait, d'après lui, aussi office de salon.

Je lui fis savoir que je n'étais pas aussi curieuse et que je ne voulais pas le forcer à me dévoiler la pièce maîtresse, son jardin secret, son espace personnel… Mais il me fit comprendre qu'il le désirait plus ardemment que sa bonne éducation ne lui permettrait habituellement.

Je pensais alors que les choses allaient trop loin, que le flirt, les propositions et réponses ambiguës commençaient à la mettre mal à l'aise. Jane lui ferait sûrement une scène lorsqu'il la retrouverait, après avoir entendu leur conversation. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que je savais que ça pouvait influencer positivement Hector à m'avouer ses actes, ou peut-être parce que j'avais l'intuition qu'il n'était pas si coupable que ça et que je le trouvais plaisant, séduisant, plein d'égards envers moi…non ! C'était un simple homme à femmes, qui les cajolait pour les mettre dans son lit et ensuite les jeter comme de simples mouchoirs usagés… Je m'en voulais d'être si malléable, vulnérable à de simples compliments, devant un simple flirt. Professionnelle, il fallait que je le sois, que je me concentre sur mon but.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. Mariaaa ! Prendriez-vous un thé ? »

_Lisbon : _- J'assimile le thé à mon mari alors…non merci. Auriez-vous du scotch ?

_Hector : _- A cette heure-ci ?

_Lisbon : _- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps depuis hier…

_Hector : _- Vous êtes une femme pleine de mystère, Teresa. Vos mots me touchent, plus qu'il ne le devrait…

Il me lançait un regard mi-affligé, mi-séducteur. La vieille rengaine : je vous veux mais je ne peux. Je savais comment fonctionnaient les hommes, leurs différentes tactiques et approches, malgré mon manque d'expérience directe, j'avais pu observer leur comportement grâce à la carrière que je menais.

Il me montra alors un plateau couvert de bouteilles d'alcools, celui que l'on voyait toujours chez les personnes aisées dans les films, celui qui me faisait secrètement rêver… Il nous servit, continuant à flirter, glissant subtilement des mots doux à mon oreille, et se rapprochant progressivement de moi.

Après quelques verres, il me dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire, à propos de mon mari, que je devais absolument le croire, même si cela me paraissait absurde.

« Ma chère et tendre Teresa, je crois savoir que votre mari n'est pas honnête avec vous. Il vous cache de nombreuses choses. »

_Lisbon : _- Comment ça ? Ne racontez pas de bêtises ! Il ne me mentirait jamais, il est même bien trop honnête avec moi pour être intéressant. J'ai besoin de mystère, et je pense que vous avez des secrets à découvrir qui pourraient m'attirer encore plus que vous-même »

Mon discours devenait incohérent mais je craignais pour la couverture de Jane et pour moi-même. Il cherchait à m'éloigner de Jane, semant la zizanie dans notre faux-couple, pour ensuite me réconforter tendrement. Mais bien qu'il ait un charme évident, je savais que l'alcool ne me rendrait pas assez vulnérable pour tomber dans ses bras. Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas avouer maintenant, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de le faire parce que je n'irais résolument pas plus loin qu'un simple baiser – chose qu'il ne tenterait pas avant de m'avoir expliqué en quoi Jane mentait, c'était sûr.

« Mr Jane n'habite pas vraiment à Carson City. D'après mes contacts, depuis cinq années au moins, il a vécu à Sacramento. Après le meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille, commis par un des plus dangereux serial-killers connus, qui lui en voulait personnellement, il s'est alors associé avec le CBI pour le traquer et le tuer. Ils l'ont finalement eu, rassurez-vous. Mais je pense qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de vous conter cette partie de sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

A chaque partie de son monologue, je feignais la surprise et l'incompréhension.

« Je…l'ignorais…mais…êtes-vous certain que… ? »

Je ne finissais pas ma phrase, de façon à paraître confuse et désorientée, à ressembler à la Teresa de la description de Jane.

L'un d'entre eux avait finalement fait quelques recherches à propos de Jane…Fort heureusement pour moi, pas directement, par des « contacts ». Ce qui me permettait de conserver mes chances de lui faire avouer. Sinon, s'il avait fait lui-même les recherches, il aurait fait le rapprochement entre les documents où j'apparaissais, il m'aurait sûrement tout de suite reconnue…

Soudainement et brusquement, il arracha le micro que Jane m'avait attaché, me dénudant quelque peu. Je laissais échapper un cri de surprise et l'interrogeais sur la raison d'une pareille violence, le persuadant que je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence du mouchard – ce qui ne fut apparemment pas nécessaire : il n'avait pas de doute sur moi, se laissant probablement trop impliquer par son désir dans ses considérations…

« Je suis navré de vous avoir paru agressif mais mon but n'était en aucun cas de vous effrayer, ni de vous entraîner dans une aventure charnelle, que je désire malgré tout, je dois l'avouer, par dessus tout. Je voulais simplement détruire ce mouchard. »

Et il le fit. Devant mes yeux, qui feignaient toujours la surprise mais qui réprimaient le désespoir. Comment le faire avouer ? Ou même m'échapper ? Maintenant que Jane n'assurait plus mes arrières, je doutais au plus haut point.

Malgré tout, il me fallait continuer comme si de rien n'était - quitte à mimer le chagrin devant de telles révélations pour ralentir des choses et me permettre de trouver une idée - : Hector ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute sur mes intentions, sur mon rôle, sur Teresa Jane...


	10. Jane's called and Lisbon gets in trouble

_Hey!_

_Désolée d'avoir été si longue! Mais je compense en vous offrant des aveux, des souvenirs et des rebondissements, et tout ça pour Lisbon! C=_

_Disney, c'était - comment dire? - long, bourré de monde, un peu décevant: je sais qu'il faut s'y attendre mais quand même! En gros, c'était pas du tout la même chose qu'en mai. Un truc à vous rendre agoraphobe, même en aimant regarder et écouter les gens, en général. Observer les gens, un peu et de loin, c'est bien. Mais être obligée et longtemps, c'est chiant. Poétique, n'est-ce pas?_

_Assez parlé de ma vie, et place à Lisbon et à son show!_

_Merci **encore une fois** pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Il m'observait attentivement depuis vingt minutes au moins, me glissant des mots doux à l'oreille, passant ses mains sur mes cheveux, je lisais le désir dans son regard. J'essayais de ne pas me laisser aller, cherchant désespérément un moyen de faire en sorte que la mission marche, et ce, malgré la destruction du mouchard…Pour l'instant, il fallait gagner du temps:

_Lisbon: _- Dîtes-moi, Hector: Patrick a-t-il toujours des contacts avec ces personnes avec qui il travaillait à Sacramento?

_Hector: _- Eh bien, il y travaille encore, de temps en temps, donc j'en suis presque certain.

_Lisbon: _- Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle? Il s'absentait pourtant bien trop souvent à mon goût...Je me sens tellement étourdie! Et bête...

_Hector: _- Ne vous en voulez pas, je vous en prie! Il n'y a qu'une personne à blâmer dans cette affaire. Mais pour le moment, relaxez-vous et profitons de ce moment ensemble, voulez-vous?

_Lisbon: _- Vous avez raison. Je vous remercie de votre sincérité. Je n'aime pas les non-dits et je vous apprécie d'autant plus que vous n'avez pas tenté de me cacher la vérité!

_Hector: _- Ce n'est rien. Je savez que vous voudriez savoir. Vous êtes une femme d'esprit, forte, malgré l'image de douceur et de naïveté que vous vous donnez devant les autres.

_Lisbon: _- Comment avez-vous fait pour me cerner aussi rapidement?

_Hector: _- Eh bien, je l'avoue, je vous observe depuis que vous êtes arrivée. Vous êtes si captivante. Mais l'indice qui m'a mis sur la voie vous semblera sûrement particulier: vous appréciez un alcool de 30 ans d'âge à sa juste valeur. Cela me révèle beaucoup sur vous. Bien plus que vous ne le pensez...

_Lisbon: _- Plus rien ne m'étonne, vous savez. Patrick est si spécial que je m'en lasse parfois. Il n'est plus sincère et ses effets de surprise permanents m'agacent plus qu'autre chose...

_Hector: _- J'espère ne pas vous lasser!

_Lisbon: _- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes en rien comme lui. Votre nouveauté, votre mystère, la passion de vos propos...je pense que vous ne me lasserez jamais!

Il semblait plus à l'aise que jamais. Le portrait qu'il avait fait de moi était complètement erroné et j'avais conscience que la vraie Teresa Lisbon était l'inverse de ce rôle de femme forte: j'étais faible, et je me cachais derrière un air de dure.

C'est pourquoi la solitude me sciait si bien: chaque soir, en rentrant chez moi, dans mon appartement vide et calme, je pouvais enfin enlever mon masque et être moi-même. Alors, lorsque Jane arrivait, j'étais obligée de le remettre. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne prévenait jamais, il arrivait toujours à l'improviste, trouvant de faux prétextes, qu'il savait peu convaincants: alors, j'avais seulement quelques instants pour me remettre dans la peau de l'agent incassable et sans faille. J'avais parfois du mal et je savais qu'à cause de ça, il était maintenant convaincu que je n'étais pas celle que je montrais...Il voulait toujours tout savoir, et ensuite tout vérifier! Et surtout quand il s'agissait de moi. Fichu Jane!

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, je ne me lassais pas du tout de son comportement. J'avais appris à le connaître, à le supporter, à apprécier les rares moments où il faisait quelques efforts pour s'améliorer. Parfois, j'avais même du mal à me retenir de rire lorsqu'il faisait le clown, se couvrant de ridicule, me mettant dans l'embarras devant les gros bonnets de Californie...c'était comme si j'avais des tendances masochistes: Il manquait de me faire virer, et je trouvais ça drôle! Parce qu'au fond, je savais que Hightower ne faisait ça que pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il fait d'une équipe et qu'il doit se comporter comme un membre à part entière. Elle me suspendait mais ne voulait en aucun cas me voir partir. J'avais les meilleurs résultats de tout le CBI et notre collaboration avec Jane était des plus fructueuses. Alors, oui, ça lui arrivait de faire des erreurs, mais j'adorais le faire ruminer et le voir venir après un moment pour me faire ses excuses et me promettre de se tenir tranquille, le mieux qu'il pourrait.

Et puis, depuis l'histoire de John le Rouge, il m'appelait avant d'arriver. Même s'il préférait l'effet de surprise, il avait compris à quel point c'était important pour moi, cette carapace, j'y tenais. Il faisait tout pour me voir réellement, mais il le faisait d'une façon plus honnête et plus franche. Il s'annonçait avant de venir pour me faire rire et percer mes barrières, les plus fines, celles qui révélaient la vraie Teresa. Il avait dû la voir dans nos moments d'égarement, après la mort de John le Rouge...Enfin...ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé...J'appréciais seulement qu'il fasse autant d'efforts, qu'il téléphone...téléphone...oui!

Le retour à la réalité fût soudain: Hector s'avançait vers moi, visiblement convaincu que le moment du baiser était venu. Je le stoppai net, plaçant ma main entre nos deux bouches, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

_Lisbon: _- En parlant de mystère, et avant que nous nous engagions sur un chemin tumultueux, attirant, empli de passion...cette fortune que votre père vous a laissé, comment êtes-vous certain de l'obtenir? Après tout, tant que vous ne connaissez pas le meurtrier, vous n'êtes pas certain d'être accusé à tort et de perdre vos droits sur la magnifique succession!

_Hector: _- Quelle impertinence! Et quelle malice! J'aime ça. Ne seriez-vous pas un peu trop attirée par l'argent, Teresa?

_Lisbon: _- Cela se pourrait bien. Mais c'est surtout le mystère qui m'intéresse. Alors? Comment?

_Hector: _- Eh bien, disons que j'ai une certaine assurance.

_Lisbon: _- Comment ça?

Je bouillais d'impatience. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce point? Jane m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il céderait vite si je touchais son orgueil. Il jouait avec mes nerfs, laissant le silence faire durer le suspense. Je conservai malgré tout un regard intrigué, innocent et malicieux, mais surtout plein d'admiration pétillante, pour qu'il se sente puissant. Le mâle Alpha. J'en avais connu des tas, et tout au long de ma carrière... Jane n'était pas de ceux-là.

Enfin, il céda:

_Hector: _- J'ai quelque peu pris part dans la mort de mon père. Cet homme était un monstre inhumain. Il nous privait de ce que l'on pouvait se permettre d'avoir, comme pour nous inculquer un principe démodé et naïf qui ne nous servirait jamais...

L'humanité? L'humilité? C'était donc pour ça qu'ils l'avaient assassiné? Parce qu'il avait voulu leur apprendre à être des hommes bons, des êtres humains généreux et des personnes libérées d'un orgueil avilissant? Je bouillais de rage de voir un être aussi peu reconnaissant et méritant d'un père aussi bon. Je n'avais pas eu la chance d'être éduquée de cette façon. Je me serais sûrement moquée de l'argent si j'avais eu le privilège d'avoir cet homme comme père. Le mien avait failli. Il était bon mais faible... Il nous avait laissé seul, avait abandonné face au chagrin, face à la vie.

_Lisbon: _- Comment avez-vous réussi une telle prouesse? Avez-vous agi seul?

_Hector: _- Vous êtes bien curieuse, ma belle amie!

_Lisbon: _- Je sais...parfois un peu trop, je m'en excuse. Je ne devrais pas vous embêter.

_Hector: _- Non! Ne vous en voulez pas! Mon histoire peut paraître singulière, autant que ma famille: je n'ai jamais eu le goût de mes parents pour les affaires incestueuses. Enfin! Je laisse cela à mon frère. Il a, comme vous l'aurez deviné, une aventure avec notre demi-sœur. Cela ne les empêche pas de m'avoir bien aidé! Je n'aurais jamais eu les ressources nécessaires pour pouvoir contacter un professionnel.

Je savais qu'il me répondrait, il était bien trop fier de son crime pour pouvoir laisser s'échapper une occasion de s'en vanter devant une proie. Une proie, un numéro, c'était tout ce que j'étais pour lui, Jane me l'avait assuré, et je voyais qu'il avait une nouvelle fois raison à travers son comportement.

_Lisbon: _- Vous voulez dire que vous avez engagé quelqu'un pour tuer votre père?

_Hector: _- Oui, je vous avoue que je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de le faire moi-même.

_Lisbon: _- Vous êtes trop bon pour ça.

J'avais envie de vomir. Les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, que je savais pourtant sarcastiques à souhait, semblaient avoir tant d'effets positifs sur sa fierté que je me sentais honteuse d'encourager un tel comportement.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de vous quant à votre frère et votre demi-sœur? »

_Hector: _- Ils ont autant, voire plus, à perdre que moi dans cette histoire. L'un avoue, les autres tombent, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Oui, il avait vraiment raison. C'était même ironique, comme situation. Il commentait ce qui se passait au même moment, ce qu'il faisait lui-même: j'étais quasiment certaine que Jane avait mis le haut-parleur et que les agents du FBI étaient en route pour arrêter Hector, après avoir passé les menottes et lu leurs droits à Harry et Margaret. La communication était toujours en cours.

_Lisbon: _- Et en ce qui concerne l'homme? Le professionnel?

_Hector: _- Eh bien, j'ai comment dire?...eu recours à un moyen de le faire taire qui me semble assez astucieux, quoique très basique...

_Lisbon: _- Et, quel est-il?

_Hector: _- Il aime ses enfants. C'est son unique point faible...

_Lisbon: _- Que leur avez vous donc fait?

Je n'arrivais plus à cacher mon désarroi et ma peur. Je n'arrivais plus à jouer mon rôle. Je voulais seulement savoir s'il y avait une chance pour que l'innocente progéniture d'un individu visiblement sans scrupule – aux vues de sa vocation – ait encore une chance de vivre.

_Hector: - _Allons, vous devinerez bien toute seule! Après tout, vous n'êtes pas une simple femme au foyer, contrairement à ce que Mr Jane racontait il y a quelques jours: loin d'être passive, vous êtes une femme d'action. Ne vous mentez plus, agent Lisbon.

Voyant la surprise, la perplexité, l'angoisse et un tas d'autres sentiments se dessiner sur mon visage, il ajouta, en souriant:

« Ah oui! J'ai oublié de vous préciser que j'avais pris le temps de rechercher des informations supplémentaires sur Jane. Eh, oh surprise! Vous apparaissez subitement devant nous en tant que femme de cet énergumène irritant et agaçant! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débutant? »

Sur ces mots, il plongea sa main sous ma robe, m'arrachant le téléphone:

« Allô? Mr Jane? Sachez qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Walker aussi facilement! »

Puis, d'un geste brusque, il envoya le téléphone droit sur le mur. Ce téléphone m'avait coûté 300$ suite à un renversement accidentel du thé de Jane sur l'ancien!...pourquoi pensais-je à de telles inepties? j'étais en danger, bon sang!

Il m'entoura le cou de son bras puissant et serra de façon à ce que mon arrivée d'air soit limitée voire quasi-inexistante. Pas encore! L'originalité chez les criminels n'était plus ce qu'elle était.

Une nouvelle fois, mon destin reposait entre les mains de Jane. Mais, cette fois, il y aurait à coup sûr les agents du FBI! A moins qu'il ne les ait pas prévenus en voulant faire son héros, encore une fois?...Merde!

Je ne pouvais soudain plus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Encore une fois. Je sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans espoir. Encore une fois.


	11. Jane's back and Lisbon wakes up

_Hey!_

_Je vois que la suite vous fait très envie! Merci de votre soutien!_

_Je vous laisse avec la suite et la conclusion de l'enquête (peut-être un peu trop expéditive^^") de nos amis. Eh oui, Lisbon se réveille! Elle a l'habitude depuis John le Rouge. Elle doit avoir une technique spéciale pour se réveiller au moment critique. C-;_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

J'entendis des sons, d'abord indistincts, puis, peu à peu, ils devinrent identifiables. La voix d'Hector, celle de Jane, des sirènes de police – les agents du FBI étaient bien là ! Jane avait enfin appris qu'il ne pouvait pas tout gérer tout seul. Mais c'était assez vexant de se dire qu'il lui avait fallu collaborer avec le FBI pour finalement s'en rendre compte…le fait est que j'avais soudain l'impression de n'avoir pas su le contrôler du tout pendant notre collaboration, c'en était une preuve.

Puis je sentis quelque chose sur ma tempe, je reconnus aussitôt l'arme : c'était la mienne, celle qui était censée être dans la chambre d'hôtel ! Nous avait-il fait suivre ? Depuis quand au juste ?

Enfin, mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Jane faisait face à Hector qui me tenait en joue, essayant de l'apaiser alors que celui-ci tremblait de rage et menaçait de finir par faire un carnage :

« …exploser sa jolie face d'ange ! »

Bizarre : jamais on ne m'avait fait ce genre de compliments. J'avais toujours été une tête de mule, une tête brûlée, mais jamais une face d'ange. Le contexte était aussi particulier, il faut le dire…

Jane avait l'air inquiet mais me regardait d'une façon rassurante, malgré tout.

« Hector, ne commettez pas l'irréparable, vous pourriez le regretter. Et puis, depuis quand tue-t-on une femme ! Vous avez des principes, non ? Et si belle, en plus. »

Je rougis, Jane ne le pensait sûrement pas : encore une de ses combines. Mais pourtant, c'était assez agréable d'entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. Ça me semblait bien différent de ceux que Hector me glissaient quelques instants plus tôt, ça me touchait beaucoup plus, je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi…Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi sincère et aimable qu'en ce moment précis ? Peut-être parce qu'il semblait redevenir lui-même, le vrai Patrick Jane, celui que l'on avait pas vu depuis un mois au moins. Depuis cette nuit…

Je me perdais littéralement dans mes pensées, n'ayant même plus conscience du monde extérieur, de la situation critique dans laquelle nous nous trouvions…Les agents du FBI débarquèrent soudainement, avec gilets par balle et armes au poing, criant des ordres, dignes du SWAT, professionnels, mais si peu délicats.

Jane avait l'air désespéré. Il savait qu'il aurait pu agir seul, en prenant Hector par les sentiments, soignant son orgueil, mais aussi que l'intervention de ses nouveaux partenaires allait tout faire foirer. J'en étais consciente. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé qu'il n'y ait que Jane et son talent de baratineur dans la pièce.

« Lâchez votre arme, Mr Walker ! Vous êtes cerné ! »

_Hector : _- Ah oui ? Et moi, je tiens l'agent du CBI, Teresa Lisbon, entre mes mains, si ça vous intéresse.

_Agent :_ - Quoi ? Agent du CBI ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Jane ? Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une amie ?

_Jane : _- Mais si, j'ai juste dû oublier de mentionner qu'elle était également ma partenaire au CBI…euh, mon patron, plutôt. Désolé, Lisbon.

_Lisbon : _- Je crois que je pourrais m'en remettre ! J'ai l'habitude de votre problème avec la hiérarchie, vous savez !

_Hector : _- C'est qu'elle parle à nouveau, la belle endormie.

_Lisbon : _- Oh, vous, ça va ! Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

_Agent : _- Vous êtes en situation d'infériorité, rendez-vous Mr Walker, c'est la plus sage des décisions.

_Hector : _- Je n'ai jamais été sage. J'ai toujours été un être vivant préférant le plaisir à la sûreté. Je ne vais pas changer d'optique, cela m'a toujours réussi, jusque-là.

_Jane : _- Ecoutez, relâchez-la et nous vous laisserons partir. Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier.

_Agent: _- Eh ! Jane ! Depuis quand prenez-vous les décisions ?

_Hector : _- Vous n'êtes même pas d'accord sur ce point, vous voyez ! Comment pourrais-je être assuré de quoique ce soit ?

_Jane : _- Vous ne la tuerez qu'en ultime recours. La vie de l'agent Lisbon est précieuse, je ne la perdrais pas aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi, en tant que consultant et moteur de l'équipe ici présente du FBI, je vous assure que si vous la laissez en vie maintenant, nous vous laisserons partir. La traque ne cessera pas, mais je vous donne ma parole, vous serez libre à cet instant.

L'agent qui protestait quelques minutes auparavant sembla se résoudre, se disant qu'en effet, ils dépendaient tous de Jane et que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient les preuves nécessaires et 2 coupables sur 3…

« D'accord, vous avez notre parole à tous. Partez ! »

_Hector : _- Bien, je vois que vous devenez raisonnables. Je vous quitte donc. Passez le bonjour à mon idiot de frère et à sa chère et tendre, ma sœur et propre amante.

_Lisbon : _- Quoi ? Vous avez trompé votre frère avec Margaret ? Quel monstre êtes-vous donc ?

Il ria, cela lui paraissait sûrement normal. Comment était-ce possible ? Les incestes m'avaient toujours horrifiés. J'avais beau me dire que c'était à cause d'un conditionnement général et que ma vision n'était pas totalement objective mais comment des personnes pouvaient-elles agir de la sorte ? Jane cachait son dégoût mais avait l'air sonné, lui-aussi.

Hector sortit alors de la pièce, tenant toujours son arme, qui avait enfin quitté ma tempe, me soulageant d'un poids énorme. Jane se plaça devant moi, de façon à me protéger : il n'avait jamais eu ce réflexe avant, c'était étrange. Il avait énormément changé, ces derniers temps.

Lorsque Hector eût totalement disparu, Jane me prit dans ses bras : encore un comportement anormal. Il me rassura, me dit que tout irait bien et qu'il ne me perdrait pas maintenant – non pas que j'en avais besoin, j'eus plutôt l'impression que c'était plus pour lui qu'il faisait ça. Je trouvais ça délicat, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour le Jane qu'il avait toujours montré aux autres. Cela me rappelait le seul moment où il s'était comporté ainsi : la nuit que je voulais oublier.

Je me rendais compte du temps que j'avais dû rester inconsciente : le soleil pointait vers l'ouest, nous étions donc en début de soirée…

Les agents du FBI étaient sur le point de le poursuivre, s'armant, se préparant…Mais, à ce moment, je me souvenais d'un détail, un détail d'importance capitale : les enfants !

« Attendez ! Laissez-lui de la marge. Jane et moi allons interroger les autres Walker pour connaître l'identité du professionnel qu'ils ont engagé. Mais, selon moi, Hector seul sait où se trouvent ses enfants. Il m'en a parlé, mais sans plus de précisions. Vous l'avez entendu, Jane, n'est-ce pas ? ça doit être enregistré sur la bande des aveux. Il faudrait que vous le suiviez jusqu'à les retrouver. C'est notre seul espoir. »

Ils acquiescèrent, se précipitant à la poursuite de Walker.

_Lisbon : _- J'en ai vraiment assez de cet endroit, sortons.

_Jane : _- D'accord, mais appuyez-vous sur moi, vous semblez encore un peu faible.

_Lisbon : _- Vous osez encore me rabaisser ! Je vous signale que mon rôle n'est plus d'actualité, je reprends donc mon poste de chef, votre chef !

Il n'eut même pas l'intention de répliquer : dès que je me relevai, mes jambes tremblèrent et manquèrent de céder sous mon poids. Il me soutint, mais ne sourit pas de façon à signifier qu'il avait encore une fois raison, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Le soleil m'illumina bientôt le visage, doucement, elle me berça l'esprit quelques instants. Jane m'observait, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Cela me gênait et me plaisait à la fois…mais l'inquiétude et le devoir revinrent vite au grand galop. Je me dégageai de cet état de demi-transe et l'interpellai :

« Nous devons les interroger. Plus vite nous aurons leurs aveux et les détails, plus vite nous interpellerons cet homme ! J'espère que ses enfants s'en sortirons. Ils n'ont pas à payer pour les erreurs et les faiblesses de leur père ! »

J'avais l'impression de parler de ma propre expérience, de mon passé, de mon père, de mes frères… je me résolus à ne plus m'étaler sur mes états d'âme. De toute façon, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème d'identité ou de comportement une fois que nous serions rentrés à Sacramento. Back to normal life : c'est ce à quoi je pensais le plus depuis deux jours, et à chaque instant.

Cela nous prit des heures avant de pouvoir mettre un nom sur l'être mauvais auquel j'avais osé comparer mon pauvre père. Un tueur impitoyable, ayant fait partie d'un gang mexicain pendant des années, qui avait pris sa retraite dans le Nevada pour s'occuper de sa famille, nommé José Perdiando.

Nous appelâmes un des membres de la nouvelle équipe de Jane, lui transmettant le peu que nous avions pu tirer des deux amants incestueux. Et, juste avant de se retirer du lieu de détention provisoire, Jane, égal à lui-même, ne pût résister à la tentation :

« Ah, et, au fait, Mr Walker ! Vous devriez vous expliquer avec votre…demi-sœur, amante ? Je ne sais pas trop comment vous l'appelez…Margaret. Enfin ! A ce qu'il paraît, votre frère chéri en a fait une de ses proies il y a peu… »

Nous les laissâmes, Jane riant, moi inquiète à l'idée de l'éventuel règlement de compte à venir - un seul agent de la police locale ne serait peut-être pas assez pour les calmer…

L'inquiétude se dissipa peu à peu, surtout lorsque l'on apprit que José Perdiando avait été arrêté à son domicile et Hector sur le lieu de détention des enfants de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient pas gravement blessés, seulement traumatisés. Les services sociaux étaient en route pour venir les chercher. J'étais soulagée en apprenant qu'ils ne connaîtraient plus l'horreur d'avoir un père aussi peu capable mais coupable de les entraîner dans un système qui ne les mèneront probablement pas dans une famille d'adoption permanente, étant donné leur âge avancé.

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe dans leurs vies. »

_Lisbon : _- Quoi ? Comment ça ? De qui vous parlez ?

_Jane : _- De ces enfants. Vous vous identifiez à eux et vous sentez responsable, à tort, de leur malheur. Vous aimeriez les sauver mais vous n'êtes pas omnipotente, il faut vous y faire.

Je n'avais pas la force de répliquer. J'étais en colère après lui, parce que je détestais le fait qu'il se permette de deviner, de lire en moi. Mais, en même temps, je savais qu'il avait raison, et je suivis ses conseils, soulageant ma conscience et songeant à d'autres détails.

Il était tard. Peut-être onze heures du soir. Alors pas question de rentrer à Sacramento avant demain. Jusque-là, j'avais fait abstraction de la chaleur, parce que j'avais du mal à respirer correctement, parce que j'avais failli y passer, une nouvelle fois, mais là, elle m'assomma. J'étouffais littéralement.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de dormir dans le même lit que Jane mais j'en étais à un point où la climatisation défectueuse de la chambre me faisait rêver ! Eh, mais ! La climatisation avait été coupée le matin. Mince ! …

Nous étions donc en route pour un endroit plus chaud et humide que la forêt amazonienne, épuisés et vidés, espérant les quelques degrés de moins que la nuit offrait généralement.


	12. Jane and Lisbon get back to childhood

_Hey!_

_Bon, ici Lisbon est un peu dans le pâté mais après toutes leurs aventures, les deux se détendent et redécouvrent les joies de l'enfance, et de l'adolescence...avec un peu de flirt, je l'avoue! C;_

_Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça ne vous laissera pas trop sur votre faim - je sais bien que vous le serez sûrement mais bon...! ;D_

_Je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! _

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Je m'étais assoupie – pour ne pas dire évanouie. Pendant combien de temps ? Aucune idée. Je n'avais d'abord pas été rassurée de savoir que Jane conduisait. Il avait beau avoir prouvé qu'il pouvait conduire les yeux fermés grâce aux réactions du passager, il me donnait l'impression d'être une catastrophe ambulante lorsqu'il les ouvrait…Mais j'avais finalement acceptée : j'étais épuisée, à bout de forces, je devais avant tout me concentrer sur ma respiration, et me détendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Patrick ? »

J'avais la bouche pâteuse, la voix enrouée et, quelques secondes après avoir ouvert les yeux, je me rendais compte que la voiture était à l'arrêt sur un parking. Le problème, c'était que le parking n'était pas celui de l'hôtel. Je bouillais, à cause de la colère qui revenait en courant mais aussi de la chaleur, qui me redevenait perceptible. Et là, je me rendis compte que je l'avais appelé Patrick, et non Jane. Il sourit, ayant visiblement perçu mon erreur, mais ne fit aucune remarque, conscient de l'état déplorable de mes nerfs et du pêle-mêle dans mon cerveau.

_Jane : _- Je suis désolée, Lisbon, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que vous allez bien.

_Lisbon : _- Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien, on a pas besoin de venir ici, j'ai juste envie d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_Jane : _- Vous avez des problèmes de respiration, c'est évident. Regardez-vous et arrêtez de vous mentir !

_Lisbon : _- Jane, c'est mon rôle de m'énerver, et c'est habituellement moi qui vous somme de voir un médecin !

_Jane : _- Oui, eh bien, laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, pour une fois.

_Lisbon : _- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, Jane !

_Jane : _- Moi, j'en ai besoin.

_Lisbon : _- Quoi ? Vous êtes blessé ? Mince, Jane, pourquoi vous ne me dîtes jamais ri…

_Jane : _- Eh ! Calmez-vous ! Vous allez mourir d'asphyxie si vous ne prenez pas le temps de respirer entre vos phrases !

_Lisbon : _- Je m'en fous, Jane. C'est vous qui m'inquiétez ! Vous vous êtes battu avec Hector ou Harry ?

_Jane : _- Merci de vous soucier de moi mais je n'ai rien.

_Lisbon : _- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez alors ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

_Jane : _- Si.

_Lisbon : _- Jane ! Je ne comprends plus rien. Ma tête va exploser. Expliquez-moi clairement les choses pour une fois, je vous en supplie !

_Jane : _- Très bien. J'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas m'endormir si je vous sais dans cet état.

Il avait l'air sincère. Il plongea son regard dans le mien pour me montrer qu'il le pensait, qu'il se souciait de ma santé. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça et puis, je commençai à rougir. Heureusement, il faisait sombre dans l'habitable et Jane, comme à son habitude, détendit l'atmosphère en faisant un air de chien battu et en lâchant un « s'il-vous-plaît » traînant et comique. Je ris et ajoutais, enfin de retour dans le monde des vivants:

« Oui, vous n'arriveriez pas à dormir parce que je respirerais trop fort et que j'aurais besoin de vous… »

Il fit un signe de tête dramatique, admettant que j'avais ça de vrai. Mais pas seulement, il se remit à m'observer, sans aucun regard rieur, véritablement inquiet pour moi.

« Alors ? »

_Lisbon : _- D'accord, vous avez gagné. On y va. Mais je vous préviens, je n'y reste pas plus d'une heure.

Deux heures plus tard, nous ressortîmes du bâtiment. Je traînais des pieds, exténuée et blasée, mais je respirais bien mieux qu'avant, il fallait l'avouer. Jane avait l'air soulagé, tenant dans ses bras la « machine à respirer » ou « miracle » - Jane avait trouvé mille et une appellation pour cette sorte d'aide respiratoire portable. Au cas où je ferais une sorte de crise d'asthme, elle m'aiderait à respirer normalement, c'est tout. Jane s'emballait pour rien ces derniers temps…

« Bon. Maintenant, on rentre. Et prions pour qu'ils aient réparé la climatisation sinon je sens que je vais devoir prendre une douche froide toutes les heures… »

Il acquiesça et nous reprîmes la route en silence. Je voyais les bâtiments se succéder et commençais à m'endormir quand Jane arrêta la voiture.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, encore ? J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir pour pouvoir rentrer à Sacramento et travailler correctement demain… »

Il n'eût pas à me dire quoique ce soit : je me rendais compte de mon erreur, nous étions déjà arrivés à l'hôtel.

« Mince, désolée, je…j'ai dû m'assoupir et je n'ai pas rem… »

« Chuuut… »

Il posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. D'une façon soudaine et douce à la fois. Si attentionné. Je luttais contre l'envie de l'embrasser.

« Économisez votre souffle. »

Nos regards se soutinrent pendant quelques instants et je murmurais, dans un soupir de relâchement : « Merci. »

Il ne dit rien, m'ouvrit la porte et me conduisit jusqu'à l'hôtel. Là, il me soutint pour monter jusqu'à la chambre et enfin me répondit : « Et pourquoi donc ? »

Je souriais de façon carnassière, sachant pertinemment qu'il le savait et qu'il ne le demandait que pour m'embêter, mais je lui répondis.

_Lisbon : _- Merci d'être là quand j'en ai besoin et de faire des efforts, même si vous m'énervez bien plus souvent que vous ne le devriez ! Merci pour vos blagues et votre comportement infantile qui, même si je ne l'encourage pas, rend nos journées un peu plus gaies. Merci d'être ce que vous êtes. Mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à travailler !

_Jane : _- Oui, chef ! … Merci, chef !

Je soupirais mais j'étais contente de le lui avoir dit. Son regard et son sourire étaient sincères. Je le fixais pendant un moment puis ressentis la chaleur qui envahissait la pièce.

_Jane : _- Mince, ils n'ont pas dû réparer la clim…

_Lisbon : _- C'était prévisible…

_Jane : _- Vous ne vous énervez pas ?

_Lisbon : _- A quoi bon ?

_Jane : _- Mmmhh….je ne me rappelle pas une fois où vous avez raisonné d'une façon aussi raisonnable, Lisbon…

_Lisbon : _- Oh, ça va, espèce de gamin !

Il avait beau m'énerver, il m'amusait. Je pris un oreiller et lui frappai la figure avec.

_Jane : _- Ehh !…C'est vous la gamine, maintenant, je vous signale !

Il en prit alors un deuxième et se défendit. Nous bondissions sur le lit et à travers la chambre comme des enfants. Je n'avais pas connu ce plaisir depuis le décès de ma mère. Nous avions l'habitude des batailles de polochons avec mes frères mais après ça, c'était différent…

J'avais beau penser à des étapes douloureuses de ma vie, j'appréciais ce moment comme jamais ! Je me sentais libre de toute pensée, de toute contrainte, de toute règle. Je riais avec Jane, cherchant à lui envoyer mon oreiller le plus fort possible, sautant partout et criant s'il arrivait à me toucher.

Il me saisit soudain par la taille et commença à me chatouiller. Je détestais ça et malheureusement, il trouva les points sensibles : il continua pendant que je criais et riais de plus belle, ça devenait presque douloureux. Il m'allongea sur le lit et me coinça sous lui, me chatouillant encore et encore sans que je ne puisse bouger. Je le renversais pour faire de même mais aussitôt sur le dos, il me retournait.

Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je riais trop, ça me faisait mal, j'avais du mal à trouver de l'air.

Alors que j'allais lui demander d'arrêter et de me laisser respirer normalement, nous entendîmes un bruit de poing contre le mur et nous arrêtâmes net : « Non, mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? Y en a qui veulent dormir, ici ! »

Dès que la voix se tût, nous plaçâmes nos mains sur nos bouches, contenant nos rires et nous efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente, sans problème ni obligation, normale, qui énervait les autres. Je crois que c'est comme ça que ça marche les adolescents : ils sont tellement heureux et insouciant, enfermés dans leur bulle, que les autres leur paraissent jaloux quand ils veulent les rappeler à l'ordre. Voilà comment on doit voir le monde en tant qu'adolescent. C'est ainsi que nous le voyions alors.

Quelques instants après la réprimande de notre voisin, que Jane qualifia de « plutôt aimable et charmant, il faut l'avouer » – ce qui me fit rire à m'en faire mal -, nous étions plutôt calmes. Je le regardai alors, fixant ses yeux, affrontant son regard perçant et rieur, et tentant de résister à son sourire sincère et parfait, le sourire du vrai Jane.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! »

_Jane : _- Comment ça « comme ça » ?

_Lisbon : _- Je sais pas…cette façon que vous avez de…avec vos yeux et…votre sourire…et…

A chaque fois que j'ajoutais quelque chose, du façon hésitante et pleine d'appréhension, il rapprochait son visage du mien. Je pris alors conscience de la position dans laquelle nous étions : il était à cheval sur moi, immobilisant mes jambes et mes bras de façon à ce que je n'ais plus aucun moyen de résister…

Lorsqu'il fût à quelques centimètres à peine de moi, je me tus, plongeant mes yeux, jusque-là fuyants, dans les siens, à la fois brûlée par le désir et déchirée la peur. Je murmurai, doucement, comme une prière:

« Jane, ne faîtes pas… »

Trop tard, l'impact était déjà établi : ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes et, malgré mon appréhension, je lui rendis son baiser, tendrement mais chargé de tension, de passion, de désir…

Après un moment délicieux, je séparais ses lèvres des miennes et lui susurrai à l'oreille :

« J'ai chaud. »

_Jane : _- Moi aussi…

Il avait l'air de prendre ça pour un sous-entendu, prenant un ton séducteur et s'apprêtant à m'embrasser fougueusement.

_Lisbon : _- Ah non… je veux dire… j'ai vraiment chaud ! … J'aimerais prendre une douche…tu me libères ?

_Jane : _- Ah oui, désolé.

Il avait l'air gêné et je m'en voulais un peu…Il n'avait sûrement plus l'habitude de ce genre de choses... Il osa tout de même un:

_Jane : -_ Tu…tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_Lisbon : _- Non.

Ma réponse, qui paraissait froide sans en avoir l'intention - j'étais juste perdue, déboussolée - lui avait fait perdre le peu de confiance en lui qu'il restait.

Sur ce, je me levai, entrai et fermai la porte de la salle de bains, à clé, troublée et incertaine, priant pour qu'une douche froide me remette les idées en place…

L'eau coula, heurtant ma nuque endolorie et rafraîchissant tout le reste. Mon corps se détendit dès que je cédai à l'appel de l'eau chaude. Tout mon corps, sauf une petite boule dans mon ventre. Cette appréhension que j'avais de retourner dans la chambre, ces papillons dans l'abdomen qui picotent et qui empêchent la tête de raisonner. J'en avais envie…mais est-ce que je pouvais me le permettre ? Jane, c'était…Jane.


	13. Jane and Lisbon, heart and soul

_Hey!_

_Voilà une dernière partie (je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas une suite à l'histoire, mais c'est ainsi que se termine Stuck in the middle of nowhere) qui vous plaira, je l'espère. Du Jisbon à l'état pur._

_Comment Lisbon va réagir? Va-t-il se passer quelque chose? Ahah! C=_

_Lisbon et ses faiblesses, Jane et sa sensibilité, leur désir, leur rapprochement...enfin, j'ai beau avoir eu du mal à trouver les mots, ça vous plaira sûrement. ^^_

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir!_

_Dine.  
_

* * *

Je sortis de la salle de bains, sentant d'un coup la gêne, le désarroi et un tas d'autres sentiments m'envahir. C'était comme si je les avais laissés là, sur le pas de la porte, me laissant un instant de répit avant la bataille finale...

Mais je ne dis rien. Je remarquais seulement un détail du coin de l'œil – j'avais bien trop peur de le regarder complètement -: Jane avait reformé la "barrière de sécurité" de la veille. Il me respectait et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Tous les draps étaient au milieu: il faisait bien trop chaud pour se permettre de porter quoi que ce soit...D'ailleurs, Jane, allongé sur le côté, les yeux clos, était torse nu, transpirant sûrement ici mais se reposant sûrement sur la banquise, très loin là-bas, au pays des rêves. Je lui enviais sa tranquillité d'esprit et sa rapidité d'endormissement.

Mais non: au moment où je me glissais sur le lit, en faisant le moins de mouvements possibles, il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur le dos, m'observant, visiblement toujours gêné mais conservant un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Ces lèvres que je venais de quitter...si douces et si entreprenantes, à la fois...non!

« Hey! Vous comptez vous coucher comme ça?

_Lisbon: _- Euh...oui, pourquoi? Il y a un protocole à respecter, ou quoi?

_Jane: _- Non, c'est juste que...il fait très chaud et je doute que vous teniez toute la nuit dans un pyjama...

_Lisbon: _- Vous êtes en train de suggérer que je devrais me mettre en sous-vêtements ou je suis déjà en train de rêver?

_Jane: _- Eh bien, oui.

_Lisbon: _- Vous me prenez...non...je...

_Jane: _- Allez, ne vous gênez pas, on est plus à ça près!

_Lisbon: _- Je vous interdis de suggérer quoi que ce soit, Jane!

_Jane: _- Si c'est mon comportement qui vous fait peur, je vous jure de ne pas dépasser la limite et de rester de mon côté. Maintenant, enlevez-moi cette chose avant d'étouffer.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je crevais littéralement de chaud et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je lui ordonnais de se retourner et de dormir et me déshabillais. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir pour de bon, je sentis le lit bouger, d'une façon quasi-imperceptible mais, étant aux abois, c'était assez pour que je le sente: « Je vous interdis de regarder! »

_Jane: _- Eh! Qui vous dit que je -

_Lisbon: _- Ne jouez pas au plus malin, je vous ai senti vous retourner! Et je le répète: arrêtez de me regarder!

_Jane: _- Vous n'avez aucune preuve. La présomption d'innocence, ce n'est pas votre combat, dîtes-moi?

_Lisbon: _- Jaaaane! Arrêtez. Je vous préviens seulement que si je vous prends en train de regarder, vous allez le regretter!

_Jane: _- Quoi? Vous allez me taper dessus avec un oreiller?

_Lisbon: _- Plutôt vous étouffer avec, oui!

Je me retenais de soupirer d'aise: j'adorais cette guerre entre nous, ces petites piques perpétuelles sur des sujets anodins qui étaient pleines de répartie. Ça m'avait toujours déconcentré dans les affaires mais en dehors, ça me plaisait et m'occupait l'esprit. Il m'énervait mais me faisait rire: c'était...bizarre.

_Jane: _- De toute façon, c'est trop tard.

_Lisbon: _- Quoi?

_Jane: _- C'était trop tentant.

_Lisbon: _- Jane!

_Jane: _- Désolé, mais on ne se refait pas...

_Lisbon: _- En plus de faire l'idiot, vous vous reconvertissez dans le voyeurisme! Bravo, Jane!

Je pris alors un morceau du drap du milieu et me recouvris le corps avec. Je l'entendis soupirer, d'une façon théâtrale, de sorte que je sache qu'il n'était pas sérieux, comme toujours lorsqu'il me cherchait.

Je m'endormis paisiblement, rêvant d'un bain glacé, en Alaska ou en Suède, là où on n'avait pas de problème de climatisation, là où on ne suait pas, là où on était obligé de porter un pyjama, là où on arrivait à respirer...de l'air frais...mais surtout...de l'air...

J'ouvris alors les yeux, horrifiée, et roulai jusqu'au bord du lit, essayant de trouver de l'air, de respirer, de survivre. Mes poumons commençaient à me brûler, j'avais peur, je luttais, haletant, cherchant à tout prix à me remplir d'air...de l'air! Je n'en pouvais plus...

Je le sentis alors rouler sur le lit, se précipitant à mes côtés, de sorte que nos corps dénudés soient presque entièrement collés. Il me demanda si tout allait bien. J'avais envie de lui répondre d'un ton sarcastique: évidemment, je n'allais pas bien, j'étouffais! Mais je ne fus capable que d'articuler quelques mots: « Non ! J'ai...mal !...plus...respirer ! »

Je voulais crier tellement je souffrais. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir...

« Merde ! … Ça va aller, Lisbon ! Restez avec moi ! Où est cette fichue machine ? »

Lui pouvait crier. Et il ne s'en privait pas.

Ça me rappelait la fin de Red John, mais nos rôles étaient alors inversés. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas été poignardée et le simple masque qu'il me mit sur la bouche parvint à me faire revenir à moi.

La machine, « fichue » mais miraculeuse, me permit de reprendre mon souffle. Mes poumons ne brûlaient plus et je n'avais plus peur. J'avais du mal mais je sentais que je m'en sortirai. Jane me mit sur le dos de façon à me faire respirer par le ventre – réflexe que je n'avais toujours pas acquis malgré les recommandations du médecin que j'avais vu. « Comme un bébé, vous vous souvenez? Bien!... » Il avait posé sa main sur mon abdomen afin que je la pousse et que je mette ses conseils en pratique. Après quelques moments, j'arrivais à un débit d'air assez convenable.

« Mince, Lisbon, j'ai bien failli vous perdre, sur ce coup-là! … Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est un peu de ma faute ce qui vous arrive... »

Il se sentait visiblement coupable: je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Je lui fis signe de la tête qu'il avait tort et le remerciai avec ma main. Puis je fermai mes yeux quelques instants, me roulant un peu plus sur le côté, trouvant ses bras accueillants. L'étreinte me fit du bien, m'apaisa.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je respirais normalement: j'enlevai mon masque et éteignis la machine, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Jane.

« Vous allez mieux? »

_Lisbon: _- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci. Mais vous aviez promis de rester de votre côté du lit.

_Jane: _- Ah oui, mais cas de force majeure! Et puis, qui vous dit que je n'avais pas croisé les doigts au moment de ma promesse?

Il me sourit, les yeux emplis de malice, et me serra affectueusement contre lui. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que, ni lui ni moi, ne fermâmes les yeux.

_Lisbon: _- Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

_Jane: _- Pourtant, vous devriez, nous avons une longue route à faire demain matin.

_Lisbon: _- Je sais...mais je n'y arrive pas.

_Jane: _- Eh bien...comptez les tâches au plafond!

_Lisbon: _- C'est plutôt votre genre d'occupation...

_Jane: _- Moui, c'est vrai...parlez-moi jusqu'à ce que vous ayez sommeil, alors!

_Lisbon: _- Parler de quoi? Je n'ai même pas envie de parler.

_Jane: _- Essayez quand même.

J'avais beau me forcer à trouver autre chose à lui demander mais c'était comme si ça me hantait. Je posai la tête et fixai son torse pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard:« Jane? »

_Jane: _- Mmh?

_Lisbon: - _Vous...vous étiez jaloux?

_Jane: _- De quoi vous parlez?

_Lisbon: _- Je me fais peut-être des idées mais vos réactions...quand j'étais avec Hector...

_Jane: _- ...oui.

Un grand silence, silence de morts, envahit soudain la pièce. Je sentais son cœur contre moi qui battait plus fort qu'avant et me demandai s'il sentait que le mien était sur le point de m'arracher la poitrine. Je détestais être trahie par mon corps...

Je repris sur un ton plus léger, cherchant plus à détendre l'atmosphère qu'à obtenir une réponse sérieuse: « Et euh ... quand vous avez dit à Hector qu'il ne tuerait pas une** si belle femme**...c'était pour gagner du temps, n'est-ce pas? Vous ne le pensez pas vraiment, hein? »

_Jane: _- Si.

Ses réponses, si brèves et si impersonnelles, me mettaient dans un état indescriptible. Elles me chamboulaient, me donnaient des picotements dans le ventre, me faisaient un effet supérieur à toutes les déclarations du monde. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans les siens, je voyais qu'il était sincère et qu'il brûlait de désir, autant que moi.

« Jane...je... Jane! Ce qui...ce qui se passe ici...ne sort pas d'ici, compris? »

Il acquiesça, avec un sourire des plus séduisants, irrésistible... Et alors, je ne pus me contrôler plus longtemps: je le mis sur le dos, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, lui caressant le torse, les bras, toutes les parcelles de son corps accessibles. Je me serrai contre lui, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque et son dos. Je m'accrochais à lui comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avec un homme: mon désir était si intense!

Il me fit rouler et me plaça sous lui, commençant les hostilités: il m'embrassa et se décala au niveau de mon bassin. Il entama ce qu'il appela la « route des caresses » - il n'y avait définitivement que lui pour trouver des noms à ce genre de choses, cela me fit rire -: embrassant et caressant délicatement ma peau du bas du ventre jusqu'à ma poitrine, qu'il mit un temps fou à dépasser - glissant ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et l'enlevant avec une sensualité propre à Patrick Jane–, il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur ma gorge et finit par m'embrasser fougueusement. Il se remit à inspecter bucalement mon cou, se serrant contre moi, de façon à que je sente qu'il avait...visiblement autant envie que moi de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je gémis en m'accrochant à son dos, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa chair, tandis qu'il s'aventurait dans mon seul vêtement restant...

Alors qu'il commençait à la faire glisser, doucement et prudemment, je ne me contrôlai plus et pressai les choses: je me décalai un instant de lui, retirant ma culotte puis m'occupant de son caleçon et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions de nouveau serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il souriait, visiblement ravi de ma soudaine prise en mains et m'embrassait de plus belle.

Je murmurai son nom, lui faisant comprendre que je ne pouvais plus attendre et le vit glisser sa main sous les draps, entre nous. Puis, je sentis qu'il entrait en moi, délicatement mais avec passion. Alors, je ne pus réprimer mes soupirs d'aise et mes gémissements - à la fin, je criais presque, tellement le plaisir que me procurait Patrick était intense - : tant pis pour le voisin! Lui, respirait fort, gémissait aussi, mais tentait de se contrôler. Jusqu'au moment où il ne pût se retenir: là, je vis de nouveau le vrai Patrick Jane: sensible, heureux, doux et passionné.

Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, non sans s'être caressés et embrassés au préalable: il fallait en profiter! Et, le matin, je réalisais une chose: je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais que tous les matins ressemblent à celui-ci. Mis à part la chaleur et cette ville de malheur, bien sûr...Non, je voulais seulement pouvoir me réveiller dans ses bras, sur son torse, et l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse du monde, chaque fichu matin pendant qu'on le pouvait encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sachant pertinemment que si je le regardais si fixement, c'était parce que je pensais à nous. D'ailleurs, le fait que je pense « nous » et non "Jane et moi", m'indiquait que le retour à Sacramento n'allait pas être si facile.

« Bonjour belle endormie. »

_Lisbon: _- Salut.

_Jane: _- Je suppose que tu veux que je te libère pour aller prendre une douche, c'est ça?

_Lisbon: _- ...ooui, s'il te plait.

_Jane: _- Ok.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Je l'embrassais langoureusement avant de filer en quatrième vitesse à la salle de bains.

Je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps déjà complètement relaxé, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis je sentis des bras m'entourer la taille et des lèvres se poser sur mon épaule, s'aventurant dans mon cou et me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

_Jane: _- Je m'estime dans le droit de te faire l'amour dans cette douche, étant donné que tu as laissé la porte entrouverte!

_Lisbon: _- ...Le droit? C'était peut-être une simple négligence de ma part!

_Jane: _- ..Mmmh peut-être...mais c'est trop suggestif après cette nuit. Et je pourrais plaider la non-préméditation vu qu'il y a visiblement incitation au crime dans cette affaire!

_Lisbon: _- Qui te dit qu'il y a crime?

_Jane: _- C'est vrai que si tu es consentante, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter!

_Lisbon: _- Parce que tu as cru en avoir?

_Jane: _- Quoi?

_Lisbon: _- Une raison de t'inquiéter.

_Jane: _- Eh bien, tu dévie alors j'ai du mal à me faire une idée mais...d'après les mouvements chaleureux de ton corps, j'ai tendance à croire que tu n'es pas contre.

_Lisbon: _- Et si je souffrais du syndrome de Stockholm?

_Jane: _- Je ne te retiens pas en otage!

_Lisbon: _- Tes mains, si!

_Jane: - _Ah pardon, Madame!

Il me relâcha et j'en profitais pour me retourner et ainsi lui faire face.

_Lisbon: _- Ne m'appelle pas "Madame"!

_Jane: _- Oui, agent Lisbon.

_Lisbon: _- Teresa, c'est bien aussi, non?

_Jane: _- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas question que je t'appelle Teresa en dehors de nos ébats tant que tu ne m'appelle pas Patrick!

_Lisbon: _- Assez de blabla! Profites-en et embrasse-moi!

Il le fit, me caressant, collée contre la paroi fixe de la douche, et laissant le jet de la douche lui masser la nuque: j'étais vraiment petite...mais ça ne le gênait pas, il se sentait bien quand il me serrait dans ses bras, il avait pris goût à son aspect protecteur...

* * *

_Jane: _- Et si on restait un peu plus longtemps?

_Lisbon: _- Non! Je voudrais bien mais...pas possible! Hightower m'a déjà accordé un jour et demi - voire deux jours maintenant – de congé et je ne voudrais pas abuser. D'autant qu'elle a dû apprendre que l'enquête est bouclée et doit s'attendre à nous voir cet après-midi...

_Jane: _- Oui...

Il avait l'air déçu. Mais pas autant que moi, la différence c'est que je le cachais. Je l'embrassai, le laissant là, pour aller faire mes bagages et me préparer à partir.

* * *

En rentrant, j'eus le temps de penser à tout ça, étant enfin seule. Je me résolus à l'impossibilité concrète d'un « nous » - pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas... C'est ce qu'il fallait, ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde!... J'espérais seulement qu'il penserait à moi s'il avait besoin d'aide sur une autre enquête en dehors du CBI: parce qu'au fond, même si ce n'était pas très professionnel, c'était ma seule chance de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres à nouveau...

_The end ?_

_To be continued? With an epilogue?  
_


End file.
